Tamriel's New Emperor
by kappapi99
Summary: Alduin is slain. The danger to Tamriel is passed. However, the Emporer was assassinated. Who will take up the crown? DRAGONBORN! This is designed to be a sequel to TES V: Skyrim.
1. PROLOGUE

It was biting cold as the wood elf made his way up the mountain. The area had long been cleared of Forsworn, primitive wretches that they were. The elf had been in Skyrim for almost a year, but he wasn't built for the cold. He was making his way to Skyhaven Temple. He was not looking forward to the conversation he was due to have, but justice had different meanings to different people. Now, he had to teach those who had, up until recently, been teaching him.

He was glad to get inside. It was still cold, but there was no wind, and thus, no bite to it. Delphine, Acting Grandmaster of the Blades quickly approached him.

"Is the deed done, then?" She asked.

"No." was the response.

"Then I'm sorry, but you are not welcome here." The Acting Grandmaster insisted.

"No." came the response again.

"Excuse me?"

"No."

"Now you listen to me. It's time for you to choose." Delphine was getting inpatient.

"No."

"You are either with us or with the graybeards. If you choose to be with us, then you must exact justice for Paarthurnax."

"NO!"

That one word brought with it power. So much power the entire temple shook. Dust and dirt fell from the ceiling. The rest of the Blades came out from their quarters to see what was going on. Delphine, for her part, was startled enough that she was speechless.

Finally, the elf spoke. "Thousands of years ago, Paarthurnax was Alduin's chief lieutenant, and he performed unspeakable acts of evil in Alduin's name. That much cannot be denied."

"And that is why he must die!" Delphine shouted.

"Paarthurnax turned his back on evil," the elf continued. "He turned against Alduin and helped the ancient Nords defeat him. He has spent thousands of years since then atoning for what he did. Including helping me defeat Alduin, this time for good."

"None of the good he's done can overcome the evil he did." Delphine claimed.

"That is open for debate," the elf replied.

"No, no debate, no talk. You either kill Paarthurnax, or you are banned from this temple."

"No." again, with the one word response.

"Excuse me? Who are you-"

"I am DRAGONBORN!" the elf said, again with power that shook the temple.

"Delphine, you helped me when I first escaped from Alduin. So did the Graybeards. So did Paarthurnax. I owe all of you, but I will remind you that you are only _acting_ Grandmaster of the Blades, that you serve the Dragonborn, not the other way around. I am not your tool to be wielded as you see fit."

"I have never considered you a tool, but you must prove your loyalty."

The elf shook his head sadly. "You don't get it. Your pride and your ego have blinded you and as a result, you will be the last of the Blades."

"I won't be the last," Delphine insisted. "We are growing with new members."

"Members I have brought you," the elf pointed out. "Mjoll, Aranea, Lydia, they are my companions. They have fought and bled at my side. They joined the Blades at my urging. I remind you once more that you are only _acting_ Grandmaster. You can be replaced."

"By who? Who has the authority? The emperor does, and he was assassinated."

"Yes he was. Tamriel needs a new emperor. The question is, will the Blades fulfill their obligation, or will their acting Grandmaster let them fade into oblivion because of her pride and her ego."

Silent all this time, Esbern finally spoke, "My dear Delphine, maybe the Dragonborn is right. Since the return of the dragons, we've become consumed with only one of our original missions and forgotten the rest. Paarthurnax did cause great evil and justice must be done, but maybe it is not up to us. Maybe it is up to the Dragonborn as to what form that justice must take. Our numbers are few, our order all but extinguished. We should not let our pride be our undoing. Let's listen to the Dragonborn and hear what he has to say."

Delphine was touched by the old man's words. She was a hardened warrior, but she had a soft spot for the elderly scholar. She sat down and let out a sigh. "I don't like it." She said at last.

Esbern chuckled. "We never like keeping our pride in check, nor our egos, but it is for the greater good."

"And what is that greater good?" Delphine asked.

"Why, isn't it obvious?" Esbern replied. "Restoring the dragon blood to the throne of Tamriel.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Blades Reborn

**The Battle**

Mjoll was out of breath as she ran into the main room of Skyhaven Temple. That was unusual for a warrior of her caliber. She had run quite the distance to deliver her disturbing news and run hard.

Dragonborn was there, waiting for her to catch her breath and receive her report.

"I was out hunting for dragons and when I saw the Thalmor marching. They are headed our away!"

"Impossible!" Esbern cried out. "This place is well hidden."

"How do you know they are coming here?" Dragonborn asked.

"I heard some of them talking about 'retribution' for the 'assault' on their embassy, and dealing with the dragonborn 'once and for all.' There can be no doubt where they are headed."

Dragonborn took charge immediately. "Ok, Mjoll, reset the traps and then close the entrance. Lydia head to the armory and get every weapon you can. Areana, you and Esbern prepare for massive amounts of healing."

"What are you going to do?" Esbern asked.

"I'm a legate in the Imperial Legion. I think it's time I used some of that authority.

* * *

 _Castle Dour, Solitude_

A small number of imperial soldiers were training in the courtyard. Captain Aldis was there giving pointers to his men, then shouting insults to encourage them some more.

"Captain! I need you to assemble a company of men and come with me, immediately."

"Of course legate! Stormcloak remnants rallying?"

"No…it's the Thalmor."

"What? Are they invading? Taking advantage of the death of Emperor Mede?"

"I'm not sure what their game is, but we must investigate. Then, we must be ready for whatever our investigation uncovers."

"Right away, Legate! My men and I will meet you by Katla's farmhouse," Captain Aldis then turned to his men. You heard the Legate! Get your gear and get moving, you puny goblins!"

* * *

 _On the Road, Near Skyhaven Temple_

A full company of the Imperial Legion was mustered at Katla's Farm, just outside the city. Dragonborn and Captain Aldis then lead the company towards Skyhaven Temple. Dragonborn was not sure how long they had, and as it turned out, they didn't have much time at all. They ran in to the Thalmor on the road near the temple. The cliffs went high up to the temple. While not an impossible climb, it was a difficult one.

Captain Aldis brought his company to a halt and the Dragonborn went to meet with Elenwen. Nominally, she was the ambassador to Skyrim. Functionally, she was much, much more.

Elenwen turned her company around to face the Imperial Legion and strode over to confront the Dragonborn. She was cold and calculating in her speech. "Dragonborn. It took a lot of digging to find out who you really were. Your assault on the Thalmor Embassy will not go unanswered. You and your followers will be destroyed."

"Would you really risk another war with the Empire to cover up your own failures?" The Dragonborn asked.

Elenwen scoffed. "The Empire is no more. The Emperor is dead. The provinces are in open revolt. Skyrim is still in tatters, in spite of Ulfric's death. There will be no retribution but mine."

Dragonborn let out an exaggerated sight. "That's where you are wrong. The Empire is about to be reborn, and if it takes destroying the Thalmor to make that happen, so be it. To be clear. I am not looking for war. I believe the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion can co-exist peacefully, side by side. However, that depends on you. You have a choice to make. You can take your soldiers back to your embassy, and this meeting of ours is nothing more than a friendly interaction on the roadside."

"And if I don't? You'll kill every single one of us, I supposed. You and your ragtag assembly there?" Elenwen sneered.

"No. We'll kill your soldiers, sure. And your aides. But you? You I will let live, so you can slink back to your superiors and give them a message for me. Like I said. The choice is yours." Dragonborn turned his back on Elenwen and walked back to Captain Aldis.

"Make no move until I give the order, Captain. We won't start a war here, but if a war is to be had, not a single Thalmor will remain alive here today, save Elenwen."

"What if she dies in the melee?" The Captain asked.

"Captain, Elenwen is _not_ to be killed, under any circumstances. Make sure your men are aware and understand this clearly. She will be the sole survivor. Not a single person is to engage her. If she tries engaging anyone, I will take care of it, are we clear?"

Captain Aldis was confused, but he was used to following orders. "Yessir." He replied. Then he observed, "It looks like they are getting ready to attack."

The Thalmor were forming up to attack. They had archers and mages in the back. The archers notched their arrows and let loose a volley that flew into the Legion's ranks. They used their shields collectively to present any injury.

"Have your men hold until I give the order. I have a trick or two up my sleeve."

"Yessir." Captain Aldis had heard rumors of Dragonborn's power. Now he would see it firsthand.

Dragonborn walked out about a dozen paces in front of the legion's first rank. He looked up to the sky, "OD…AH… _VIING!"_

A moment later a dragon's roar was heard off in the distance.

Dragonborn turned his head back to Captain Aldis. "Have your men hold their ground, Captain. They have nothing to fear."

The roar of the dragon got closer, but Captain Aldis managed to keep control of his men. A small shape appeared in the sky and another roar was heard. That shape grew larger until a large, fiery red dragon landed between the two opposing groups of soldiers.

Dragonborn confidently strode up to the dragon. "Odahviing. Thank you for answering my call. I could use your assistance."

"You wish for me to involve myself in the politics of man, Dovakiin. I have no desire to do so. Is this why you called me here? Can the slayer of Alduin not handle a few Aldmer?"

"Oh, I can handle them. Listen, I know I've been a little foolish in the past, but you did offer to aid me when I was in need. You have no desire to be involved in the politics of man. I'm sure the politics of dragons are keeping you very busy. BUT. If you aid me, I can ensure that the dragons will no longer be hunted, and even provide you with land where you will be undisturbed. Plus, you get to eat some Aldmer."

Odahviing chuckled, the way dragons do, "You are wise as your thuum is strong, Dovakiin. I will aid you now, and should you call me again for even larger battles, I will aid you then. I cannot promise many dragons will follow, but I do expect you to keep your promise."

"That I will. Eat Aldmer until you've had your fill, but be careful, I intend to call down lighting."

"Sure not, Dovahkiin! Only Adluin himself had such power."

"Watch and be amazed, my friend."

Odahviiing snorted and jumped to the air. Dragonborn went back to Captain Aldis.

"Now?" The Captain asked.

"Not just yet. Watch." The Dragonborn looked up to the sky again, "STRUN…BAH… _QO!"_

Immediately, dark clouds began to form overhead. Lightning struck inside the Thalmor ranks. Few of the soldiers were actually hit, but those that were died instantly. The Thalmor were thrown into disarray as a result.

When the skies cleared, Dragonborn drew his daedric sword, given to him by General Tullius as a sign of his rank and prestige. He lifted it high in the air, paused a moment and drew it down sharply. The Legion soldiers screamed their warcry and charged their enemy.

The melee was fierce. Both the Legion and Thalmor were well trained and well skilled. Dragonborn and Captain Aldis were in the thick of it. Showcasing their skill not only to combat the enemy but also to inspire their soldiers.

Elenwen tried to engaged, but every soldier she met up with deflected her blows and quickly moved to another enemy. She was clearly getting frustrated when she cornered a legion soldier and knocked him to the ground. Captain Aldis saw this and shouted, "Dragonborn!"

Dragonborn saw the soldier on the ground, with Elenwen poised to strike. "FUS…RO… _DAH_!" Elenwen went flying, tumbling like a straw filled doll. The soldier got up, nodded his thanks and respect to Dragonborn and engaged the next Thalmor soldier he could see.

Up on the ledge, high above the battle, the blades watched in awe. Each of them had fought side by side with the Dragonborn, but to watch him from a distance was something else entirely. He moved like a warrior, seamlessly using his sword, magic and thuum. The only one not impressed was Delphine. She scoured as she watched. More so as the Thalmor seemed to be on the verge of defeat.

Back in the battle below, the Thalmor truly were on the verge of defeat. Elenwen moved from frustration to rage as her soldiers died around her and she was unable to engage anyone. Anytime she got close, Dragonborn would send her flying like a straw doll.

After hours of fierce fighting, she was alone. Elenwen was surrounded by legion soldiers. "You won't take me alive!" She screamed, futilely.

"Take you? No. Let you live? Yes." Dragonborn said. "I told you…I was going to let you live so you could take a message back to your leaders."

"And what message would that be?" She spat, defiantly.

Dragonborn's entire visage changed. His eyes were full of fire, yet cold as ice as he said to her, "Tell them, I'm coming for them. I'm coming for each and every one of them."

His change in demeanor had a chilling effect on Elenwen. All defiance and resistance fled her body. She could not even look him in the eyes. Without any response, and looking at the ground, she started moving away. The Legion soldiers parted for her and let her go, defeated and disgraced.

* * *

 **The Blades Reborn**

 _Skyhaven Temple, Main Hall_

An hour later, the Dragonborn and all the surviving Imperial Legion soldiers were inside the temple. Lydia was both glad to see him and ashamed at what she perceived her failure to stand by his side in battle. He quickly reassured her that she had fulfilled her oath as a blade and was an honor to Whiterun, Skyrim and the Empire.

Lydia seemed placated, but Delphine was in a rage. She went up to the Dragonborn and started shouting at him. "You talk about honor when you are a traitor to the Blades?!"

The Dragonborn was truly taken aback. "What are you talking about? I just saved the Blades, with some very brave, very skilled warriors."

"And a _DRAGON_! You are a traitor! First you refuse to kill Paartharnax. Now you openly ally yourself with a Dragon, joking with it and fighting by its side? You have destroyed the Blades. Hundreds of years of traditions and honor, which you wiped out by befriending our sworn enemies. I had hoped the Thalmor would kill you with their army, but it's clear I must do that myself."

Delphine drew her sword. Before Dragonborn could react, three Imperial Legion Soldiers ran in front of the Dragonborn, drew their swords and leveled them at Delphine. "The Dragonborn saved my life," One of them said. "If you wish to kill him, you will have to go through me."

The other two soldiers nodded. Many other soldiers moved forward as well, protecting their fellow warrior.

"Enough!" Dragonborn shouted. The men parted as he walked forward. "I appreciate each and every one of you," he said with a smile.

His smile disappeared when he got to Delphine. He slammed down hard on her wrist, causing her to drop her sword, his fury barely being contained. "You call me a traitor and yet you bring the Thalmor here? What did they offer you? Amnesty? Money? Power? What was it? What was it that caused you to betray the very organization you swore your life to?"

"That organization is dead! You killed it the moment you refused to kill Paartharnax!"

Dragonborn softened, albeit slightly. "No, Delphine. You lost your way. You became obsessed and forgot your purpose. You tried to use me as a tool to do your bidding, and when that proved impossible, you sought to discard me, to do away with me. Not to save the blades, but for your own selfish reasons. You have betrayed the Blades and are no longer worthy of the title."

Dragonborn turned to Lydia. "Lydia, please bind her arms and confine her to the storeroom until we can figure out what to do with her."

Lydia nodded and did as she was asked. Delphine did not resist, letting herself be lead away. It was hard to judge if the Dragonborn's words had sunk in, or if she just knew she was defeated. Time would tell.

The Dragonborn went up the stairs and stood on the platform above the great story wall that showed the prophecy he had fulfilled. He looked over the group of soldiers. They gathered close to hear what he had to say.

"Each of us had fought and bled together. Against the Stormcloaks and against the Thalmor. A few of you have shown me your gratitude for saving your lives, however, some of you I am grateful too for saving my own life. Many of you have stood side by side with me, from the small missions with Hadvar, to the defense of Whiterun, to the final assault on Windhelm, right up through today, the Battle of Skyhaven Temple."

"We are bound by the sweat of battle and the blood we shed. Blood shed for our homes, our provinces, our empire. Many of you know tales of the Blades. Before the Great War, they were the Emperor's elite. They were his bodyguards. They were his personal guard. They were his spies. Most importantly, each and every one of them were his friends. I consider each of you my friends. I would lay down my life for you, and you all have shown that you would do the same for me."

"I think it is only right that I share with you my true intentions. For hundreds of years, before the Oblivion Crisis, Tamriel was ruled by the Dragon Blood Emperors. Each of them descended from Dragonborn. Today, over two hundred years later, there is a new Dragonborn. Based on ancient rites and traditions, I intend to present my claim to the throne."

There was some murmuring as he said this.

"Listen! Please! I assure you, I will not stage a revolution. I will make my claim legally, to the current ruling body. I will also abide they their decision. That being said, each of you has seen my power first hand. You know I have the blood of dragons coursing through my veins. What's more, I can absorb their very souls and use their Thuum. I believe my claim is credible and will show evidence of this to the ruling council."

"Why go to them? Why not march on Cyrodiil?" One of the soldiers asked.

"You all know I have the power to take the empire by force, but that is not my wish. I wish to do this legitimately, so that my rule cannot be questioned. I would like each of you to accompany me. Each of us shares a bond that cannot be broken. I would like to formalize that bond. I would like to induct each of you into the Order of the Blades."

There was more murmuring amoung the soldiers. Some were tepid, some were enthusiastic.

"This will be voluntary. Those of you who wish to be inducted will accompany me to the capital. Those who do not wish to be inducted are free to return to Solitude and continue their service."

Dragonborn drew an ebony dagger. "Those of you wish to join will swear a blood oath of fealty to me and become a member of the Order of the Blades. If you wish to do so, please step forward—" To his great surprise, the entire group stepped forward as one, including Captain Aldis.

"Captain Aldis, would you please line the men up in formation? Esbern, would you assist with the oaths?"

While the men formed up, Esbern met the Dragonborn at the bottom of the steps. "I appreciate and support what you are doing, Dragonborn, but Delphine should be the one here to assist in this great endeavor. She is acting grandmaster."

"Delphine was acting grandmaster, old friend. She may come around, she may not. I'm not sure, but I would like for you to act as grandmaster in her stead."

"I am too old," Esbern protested.

"Ha! Nonsense! You are the wisest man I know, Esbern. That's what is needed right now. Not brashness, not bravado, but wisdom. You have wisdom in spades. Please, for Tamriel…and…for me. Be the Grandmaster of the Blades."

Esbern sighed. "I will act as Grandmaster until Delphine comes around or your find someone more qualified."

With the men all lined up, Dragonborn went to Captain Aldis. "Captain, you will be first and then I will go down each rank."

The Captain nodded. Esbern had him recite the oath of the Blades, then Dragonborn took his ebony dagger, sliced his own hand and then sliced Captain Aldis' hand. The two grasped hands, finalizing their blood oath. Esbern then healed the Captain's hand.

The Dragonborn repeated the same procedure with each and every soldier there, man and woman. When the other had been administered and signed for with blood, the Dragonborn went back to the front.

"I truly appreciate what each and every one of you has done. This is an historic moment for the Blades and for the Empire. Each of you go get some rest. You have certainly earned it."

The Blades were truly reborn, but would they last?

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE** : Thank you to everyone who provided feedback! I think this is truly an interesting area to be explored. I know I took a risk with Delphine. To be honest, I never liked her insistence that Paartharnax be killed. I wasn't really a fan of the graybeard either. It seemed to me that both sides were trying to use the Dragonborn to further their own goals. In this case, Dragonborn will pursue his own goals and have little to do with either. In the next chapter, Dragonborn will stake his claim, and we'll see imperial politics tie in with some of the Skyrim questlines. Please keep sending feedback. I love hearing your thoughts, and constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. Chapter 2 - Preparations

**Preparations**

 _Ragged Flagon Tavern – Thieves Guild_

Delvin Mallory sat at his usual table, eating and drinking his usual fare, when the Dragonborn entered and sat right across from him. "Why dontcha pull up a chair lad," he said, half with sarcasm, half with humor.

Dragonborn smiled and got right to the point. "Have you managed to unload that amulet yet?" He was talking about the amulet that was payment for assassinating the emperor.

"No, lad. That is not something you can simply fence away. It requires a special buyer and the transaction needs extra caution."

"I'd like to buy it back from you."

"HA! Seller's remorse? You know all transactions are final."

"Of course, Delvin. I'm not looking to undo the previous transaction. I'd like to initiate a new one. You'll want to make a profit no, doubt. Name your price."

Delvin was incredulous. "You can't be serious. Who on Nirn would you want to lose money on the deal? What possible use could you have for such a thing?"

"I plan to use it in my claim to the Throne of Tamriel."

"Wait, what? _You_ plan on making a claim to becoming Emperor? YOU? Master of the Thieves Guild?"

Dragonborn nodded.

Delvin laughed so hard he nearly fell out of his chair. "I think Vex hit you too hard upside the head in your last sparring match, my friend."

Dragonborn chuckled. "That may be, but would you really let that stop you from earning an easy ten percent on an item that valuable?"

"Ten percent, eh? You're offering me 22,000 septims to sell it back to you, then?"

Dragonborn nodded.

Delvin tossed it over in his head. An easy 2,000 septims in his pocket, and he wouldn't have to go through the effort of finding a buyer. He considered making a counter offer, but then decided to take dragonborn up on his offer, before he could change his mind.

"Agreed." Delvin said. "Amulet is in the vault. You have the coin?"

Dragonborn pulled out a pouch from his cloak. "Would you like to count it here or in the vault?"

"I'll do you the decency of waiting for you to leave before I count it," Delvin replied as he snatched up the pouch. "Follow me then."

* * *

 _Whiterun, Outside Warmaiden's_

"You've been a good friend to me, Dragonborn. What can I do for you?" Adrianne asked.

Dragonborn pulled out a set of Blades Armor. "I have a commission for you, Adrianne," he said. "Can you fashion armor like this? If so, how long would a full set take you?"

"Eorlund Greymane would be better suited to a job like this," she replied.

"To be honest, I'm going to be asking him as well. I need many sets, but there are few people I can trust to handle this type of job."

Adrianne's eyes flashed in recognition. "You want this job kept quiet. I understand. I can make a full set in one day. It will run you 1,500 Septims."

"Fair enough. I want thirty sets."

"From me?"

"Yes."

"And you'll be asking Eorlund for the same?"

"Yes."

She did some quick math in her head. "Are you sure? That's a lot of Septims."

"Adrianne, I've been adventuring in Skyrim for two years now. I'm Harbinger of the Companions and Archmage of the College of Winterhold. I've explored enough ruins and old forts to recover enough treasure that I will have no problem paying for what I've asked."

Adrianne nodded thoughtfully. "Rumor has it you have a house in each hold as well."

Dragonborn did not confirm the rumor, he simply smiled.

"Very well then. Thirty sets. One a day. I'll have them ready in a month."

"I'll come by in ten days to collect, and provide payment for, the first ten sets, and then again ten days after that. Fair enough?"

Adrianne nodded. "And the final ten sets ten days after that. I've got you covered, and I'll keep the project quiet."

* * *

 _College of Winterhold, Archmage's Quarters_

Nirya entered the Archmage's Quarters for the first time in many years. She was surprised by the summons, not that she didn't deserve the invitation (according to her), it was just a surprise that the new Archmage wanted to see her. She'd offered her advice and he'd always spurned her. She wondered what had changed.

"You wanted to see me, Archmage?" she asked.

"Yes, Nirya, thank you for coming up so quickly. I have…a proposal for you, one specially suited towards your skills." Dragonbon replied.

"Finally, someone recognizing my skill. Archmage, you have no idea how long I've waited—"

Dragonborn interrupted her. "I want you to come to Cyordiil with me."

"What? Whyever for?"

"As I said, I have a proposal for you, that you are well suited for. I plan on making a claim to the throne of the Emperor. You've seen my Thu'um, and you know I have the dragonblood in me. The Septim Dynasty was based on the Dragonblood and that will be the basis of my claim."

"So you want me to come along as your advisor. Yes, that would be a role I'm well suited for," Nirya replied.

"Not…exactly. After I am crowned Emperor I am going to reunite all of Tamriel. Part of that reunification will include the mages guild. There used to be one guild in all of Tamriel, as the Empire has split, so has the guild. I want to reestablish its charter. To do this fairly, I will create a council of mages, one representative from the Synod, one from the College of Whispers and one from the College of Winterhold. I would like you to represent the College of Winterhold."

Nirya began to protest. "That is hardly a use of my skills, Archmage. Sitting around a table? Talking politics?"

"Nirya, let's be blunt, shall we? You know me well enough by now, I think?"

Nirya eyed the Dragonborn warily.

"You thrive on politics. You are confident, you are able, you are persuasive. Do you deny any of this?"

"No," she replied, warming slightly.

"You're influence will be more than the remnants of one magic sect. You will influence policy for the entire empire. Surely an individual of your skill is necessary for such an achievement?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I can see why you've nominated me. I accept." Nirya replied.

"Wonderful! I'll be leaving in a few weeks. I'll send word for you when I'm ready to depart. Thank you, Nirya. Would you mind sending for Faralda and Tolfdir?"

Nirya simply nodded and left the chamber. Both Faralda and Tolfdir arrived a few minutes later.

"What did you say to Nirya?" Faralda asked. "I don't think I've ever seen her with a smile before."

Dragonborn chuckled. "I'm taking her with me on a special trip. You may have heard rumors, but I intend to make a claim to the throne."

Tolfdir nodded "I knew you would, Archmage. You are a natural leader. Savos saw that in you the moment you arrived."

"What will become of the college?" Faralda asked.

"That's where the two of you, come in," Dragonborn replied. "I am taking Nirya with me to Cyrodiil. I plan on reestablishing the mages guild. She is going to help. As for the College, I am leaving in your capable hands. I'll retain the title for now, but the two of you will handle the day to day affairs. You are both Master Wizards and I have no doubt the College will thrive with the two of you running things."

"So, co-Master Wizards?" Faralda asked.

"And co-assistant-arch-mages" Dragonborn replied.

Tolfdir smiled. "You know you have my full support. Faralda and I will keep the place together while you are gone. If there is any other way we can be of assistance, don't hesitate to send word."

The Dragonborn smiled. "That's why I chose the both of you," he said.

* * *

 _Skyhaven Temple, Main Antechamber_

While Esbern had initially protested becoming acting Grandmaster, he was proving to be a good choice. He knew the history of the blades by heart. He know their customs, their traditions and their ways. He was wise enough to know which needed continuing and which needed…revising. He was meeting with Aranea, Mjoll, Lydia, Aldis and the Dragonborn. They were the de facto council of the Blades. Esbern wanted to establish something more permanent.

"Numbers are not on our side. Not yet, anyway. That means now is the time to establish ourselves proper. The order of Talos was extinguished at the end of the war. That is something I intend to re-establish. I believe the blades should have four main branches. The Priestly order, a Scholarly order, an undercover order and a military order." Esbern said

Dragonborn thought it over for a moment before responding. "I like it. Aldis can head the military order, that's a given."

"But, I'm just a captain, I lead a small group of men," Aldis protested.

"No, you _were_ a captain. I think Tribune is appropriate for you now. Maybe even Legate." Dragonborn replied.

"You do me to much honor, Dragonborn," Aldis said.

"Very well, Legate Aldis. You are the head of the military order of the blades. Congratulations. What's next, Esbern?" Dragonborn asked.

"The scholarly order. Aranea, you were a priestess of Azura, were you not?"

Aranea nodded.

"I think you would do well as our head scholar. I think your abilities are well suited to the position. Dragonborn, what say you?"

"I couldn't agree more, Esbern. What do you say, Aranea? You up for it?"

"You are my champion and soon you will be my Emperor. I live to serve." Aranea replied.

"Thank you, Aranea," The Dragonborn replied, then he turned back to Esbern. "I assume you'll head the priestly order? That seems like a good semi-retirement position. That would leave the spy ring, no?"

"You are correct on both counts, Dragonborn," Esbern observed.

"Lydia? Mjoll? Either of you up for it?" Dragonborn asked.

Lydia was the first to respond. "My place is by your side, whether you are a Thane of my Jarl or Emperor of Tamriel, your life is my life."

The Dragonborn was touched by her comments. "Ok, Lydia. That gives me an idea. Inside the military order, we'll want a specialized guard. My personal guard. Would you be willing to head that up? You'll be a Tribune in the Imperial Legion and report directly to Legate Aldis, but you would also have a good deal of autonomy, choosing the best of the best for your elite unit. What do you say?"

"I'd be honored, my Thane," Lydia replied.

Dragonborn smiled. "That leaves you, Mjoll. Feel up to some undercover work?"

Mjoll shook her head, "No, covert has never been my thing. Send me in with my trusty Grimsever and I'm a happy lass."

"Dragonborn, I know someone who thrives on intrigue, and covert," Esbern said with a sly grin.

Dragonborn's smile disappeared. "No, Esbern, after what she did?"

"Don't give up on her yet," Esbern replied. "Delphine may still come around, especially after you are crowned Emperor."

* * *

 _Riverwood, Alvor's House_

It was raining, not just any rain, but the heavy, big drop, come at you sideways rain. Dragonborn was wearing a thick, hooded cloak, but it did little to keep him dry. He made his way into Riverwood and knocked on the door to Alvar's house.

Alvor answered the door, "Come in! Come in! You're getting soaked! Come, sit by the fire and warm yourself. Looking for Hadvar, I take it?"

"Yes, Alvor, and thank you. You're hospitality is unmatched."

"I'll get Hadvar, you keep flattering an old man," Alvor said with a smile. "Help yourself to some food and mead."

Dragonborn was munching on some bread and cheese by the fire when Hadvar came up from below.

"It's good to see you my friend! What brings you to our humble home in this horrid weather?" Hadvar asked.

"I wanted to see you, Hadvar…or should I say Captain Hadvar?" Dragonborn smiled. "You've done well for yourself."

"As have you. Going from a man with his head on the block to Legate in the Imperial Legion? What's next, Emperor of Tamriel?" Hadvar joked.

"Actually, yes."

Dragonborn's admission, stopped Hadvar short. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Yes I am. The entire Septim Dynasty was based on the Dragonblood. Tiber Septim himself was reported to be Dragonborn. I have that same Dragonblood flowing through my veins. You've seen me use the Thu'um in battle, Hadvar, you know what I say is true."

"Aye, that I do, but Emperor? Of all Tamriel? How are you going to do that?"

"I'm heading to Cyrodiil to make my claim to the council." Dragonborn replied.

"That's crazy!" Hadvar exclaimed.

"Aye, that is crazy," Alvor agreed. "But let me tell you what else is crazy. An imperial prisoner banging on my door telling me wild tales about dragons. That's crazy. Alduin, the world eater, returning after thousands of years. That's crazy. YOU, an imperial prisoner, the Dragonborn, a Legate. That's crazy. You becoming emperor? That's crazy, but not so crazy as you going to Sovengarde and slaying the world eater. _That_ is crazy. No, becoming Emperor of Tamriel really isn't so crazy after all you've done."

Hadvar was impressed. "You have been paying attention, uncle."

Dragonborn smiled and Hadvar continued. "So what do you want with me? I'm assuming you're not hear to brag."

"Bragging is for taverns. I'm here to try and recruit you."

"Recruit me for what?" Hadvar asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Blades?"

Both Hadvar and Alvor started at the mention. "That's really dangerous talk," Alvor warned.

"I know," Dragonborn replied, "the Thalmor already tried to stop us."

"Us?" Hadvar asked, "you mean…?"

"The Blades were truly wiped out." The Dragonborn said. "The Thalmor tried, and nearly succeeded in completely destroying the order. The order was decimated, but a few members went into deep hiding and escaped the Thalmor's 'justice.' They sought me out when I first realized I was Dragonborn, and we've done a little bit of recruiting sine then."

"The battle a few days ago!" Hadvar exclaimed. "I heard rumors that a large group of Thalmor were killed on the road near a Forsworn encampment. Details were sketchy, but not for you, eh?"

"No, not for me, I was there," Dragonborn replied. "The Thalmor got wind that some Blades were meeting in an old temple and tried to destroy us. We defeated them in open battle. Aldis and his company helped, greatly. After the battle our ranks swelled. I'd like you to join, along with some of your men, if they are willing."

"Join? How? What would it mean? What would we do?" Hadvar asked.

"First, you would be promoted to Tribune, effective immediately. After that, you and your men would be recalled to Cyrodiil and work to restore Cloud Ruler Temple. Officially it would be to 'restore and old imperial fort.' However, it will become a Blades training facility. I want you head that up."

"Wow…I'm…I'm stunned…I don't know what to say." Hadvar replied.

"You don't have say anything now," Dragonborn said. "Think on it a while. I'll invite you to my coronation and you can give me your answer then."

"That I will, my friend, thank you." Hadvar said.

Dragonborn got up to leave, but the weather was still quite fierce outside. Hadvar insisted that Dragonborn stay the night and wait for the weather to clear before heading out. Dragonborn agreed and the two of them shared many mugs of mead late into the night.

* * *

 _Skyhaven Temple, Makeshift Prison Cell_

Esbern was sitting with Delphine, trying to convince her to accept the Dragonborn as the leader of the Blades and soon to be emperor. Delphine was being obstinate. She had a soft spot for the old man, but that only got him so far. Delphine honestly believed that the Dragonborn had betrayed the blades and all they stood for.

"Delphine…please…at least consider some of what we've talked about?" Esbern pleaded.

"I'll think about it, old friend. I suppose if you can change at this late stage, then it's not impossible for me, but…" Delphine sighed, leaving the statement unfinished.

"I truly believe, that this is the ticket to seeing the blades fully restored," Esbern pressed.

Delphine smiled. The two of them had been through so much. Each were forged by adversity, but each had come out of the fire different. "I'll consider your words very carefully, old friend." she said.

Esbern smiled sadly and got up to leave. He sincerely hoped Delphine would come around. Time would tell.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Thank you to everyone who has been reading the story so far. I appreciate your support and your patience. We'll actually get to see the Dragonborn make his claim in the next chapter. We may learn a little more about the plot to assassinate Emperor Mede as well. I'm working on two stories concurrently, so I apologize for the long time between updates. My goal is to update one chapter of each story per month. More often if I can work it, but once a month is my goal for now. If you have any thoughts on the story, please let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

 **HELP WANTED!**

I am actively seeking and recruiting Beta Readers. I'll freely admit I am not a good editor, and I want to put to put out a quality product. That's where I need your help! If you like the story, but want it to be better, why not drop me a line?


	4. Chapter 3 - Coronation

**The Claim**

A large group was assembling at the entrance to the long bridge connecting City Isle to the rest of Cyrodiil. In the front were five ornately dressed individuals carrying fanfare trumpets. Behind them, were five horses. On the middle horse sat Dragonborn, wearing an ornate dragonbone armor. The armor itself was lined with gold along the rims and was polished so finally that it appeared to glow as it reflected the mid-morning sun.

On either side of the Dragonborn were Lydia and Esbern to his left, with Mjoll and Aldis to his right. Behind the horses a small troupe of soldiers, wearing their new Blades Armor. It took a few minutes to get everyone in line and ready. While they were lining up, Mjoll leaned over and asked, "Where did you get these trumpets and players?"

"I have my connections," Dragonborn replied with a smile. Then, when everyone was lined up and ready, he gave the signal.

The trumpeters played a fanfare befitting a royal entourage and the group started moving forward, across the bridge and into the Imperial city. The noise and commotion attracted a crowd, most of whom wondered what was going on. Though nearly all of them were caught up in the excitement of the music.

The group continued through the city until they reached the Imperial Palace, the White Gold Tower. The trumpeters finished their fanfare with a flourish. Dragonborn dismounted, as did the other four and made their way up the steps to the entrance of the Palace. They were stop by imperial guardsman.

"State your business," one of them ordered.

"I am the last Dragonborn and I have come to stake my claim to the throne of Tamriel."

The guards both nodded. The leader provided instructions. "Your soldiers will remain outside. You are permitted your personal guard only. Do not stray for your assigned route. You will be watched."

"Security cautions will be followed. I believe we are expected. If you will let us pass," Dragonborn replied.

The guards moved aside while Dragonborn and his closest advisors, aka his security detail, moved into the Imperial Palace. Dragonborn made his way to the council chamber under the watchful eye of the Imperial Guard. He was met by Counselor Ocato, grandson of the High Chancellor who oversaw the Oblivion Crisis.

"Welcome Dragonborn, the counsel is assembled to hear your claim."

Dragonborn nodded and then began, his booming voice echoing throughout the chamber. "Centuries ago, the Lore of which forgotten to time, this Empire's first Dragonborn a general by the name of Tiber Septim, united the Empire. He captured the impenetrable Sancre Tor, won over his enemies, and then went on to conquer Tamriel, through might and diplomacy. He established his dynasty, which ruled Tamriel, until the last Dragonborn, Martin Septim, sacrificed his life to save the Empire."

"High Chancellor Ocato courageously took the helm and fought to keep the empire together, until Colovian warlords broke away. One of whom, Titus Mede, captured imperial city and sought to establish his own dynasty, one lacking the dragonblood that kept Tamriel safe for centuries. The Mede dynasty brought Tamriel to the brink of ruin. I, the last Dragonborn stand before you, ready to show proof of my claim, and accept the crown of Emperor, so that Tamriel may be restored to its former glory."

Counselor Ocato looked around the table, then stood. "Dragonborn, claimant to the throne of Tamriel. You have made bold claims, I now ask that you show proof of these claims."

Dragonborn smiled. He was expecting this. He leaned back, pointed his face towards the ceiling and let loose with the dragon tongue. Yol…Toor… _SHUL_! A stream of fire going all the way to high ceilings lit up the room. All the counselors, even the ones expecting proof, leaned back in fear. One, however, was not impressed.

An Elf by the name of Zeno Mor was not impressed. "You'll have to do more than parlor tricks such as this to impress me," he said.

Dragonborn looked over at Counselor Ocato, who nodded.

"Very well, Counselor…Fus…Ro… _DAH_! The Zeno Mor flew backwards, tumbling end over end. The Imperial Guards rush forward to detain the Dragonborn, but Counselor Ocato held up his hands and they stopped in place.

"Fellow counselors," Ocato began, "Apologies for what happened to Zeno Mor. I had previously told Dragon Born that some of you may require more tangible proof and I permitted the display you just witnessed. I believe Dragonborn has proven his claim and the only thing bruised is Zeno Mor's ego. I move we accept his claim and allow him to be crowned Emperor of Tamriel."

The council erupted. They discussed the Dragonborn as if he wasn't even there. Most supported his claim, however, some did not. Many questioned this relatively unknown man, coming seemingly out of nowhere. Others questioned the need for an emperor all together. Some counselors feared he would pull out of the White Gold Treaty, while others feared he would uphold it. Some feared he would lead the empire to further decline, while others hoped he would lead it back to prosperity.

Dragonborn had enough. "Mul...Qah… _DIIV_!" The shout got the attention of the counsel, and when they saw the ghostly form around him, they were in awe. No further proof was needed. He was Dragonborn. The counselors voted unanimously to accept his claim. Most of them were quite pleased. However, two of them, in spite of voting in the affirmative, were not pleased at all.

* * *

 **Coronation Day**

The sun was barely over the horizon and the Imperial City was already bustling with activity. Once word got out about crowning a new emperor, the population of the city swelled. Merchants were opening their shoppes early to take advantage of the excitement. Taverns, already booked solid were serving breakfast far earlier than normal. Even the Arena was taking advantage, scheduling matches as soon as the sun rose that were being watched by a packed house. The excitement was tangible in the city.

Inside the Imperial Palace, the exciting was just as palpable. Inside the royal guest chambers, Ocato was schooling the Dragonborn on the pomp and circumstance associated with the ceremony. They had been going at it since well before sunrise and were finally nearing the end of the instruction.

"Finally," Ocato was saying, "we need a name to announce to the people. Some have used their own names, some have taken the names of famous predecessors. How you proceed is up to you."

Dragonborn thought out loud, "Famous predecessors. Tiber Septim would tie in nicely with the Dragonborn, but that seems almost sacrilegious. Uriel was another, but there were too many of them. Pelagius? He was rumored to be mad. Maybe Martin? Yes, Martin Septim II."

"Excellent!" Ocato exclaimed. "Tie in to the dragon and the savior of the Oblivion Crisis. Yes, that will go over nicely. Tying this into history will go over very well with the people and help mood of the empire greatly."

"All we need is High Chancellor Ocato," Dragonborn replied with a smile.

"Oh not hardly." Ocato said. "I'm happy to serve, but there are many more counselors senior to me."

"That may be, but you've shown you can be objective, put the good of the empire before your own personal whims. That is a rare trait on the counsel."

Ocato was taken aback by that last comment. "What are you saying?"

"There is a reason I needed my claim and coronation to be legitimate. It's no secret I could have taken the empire by force, but what the people need is restoration, not more strife. I don't know who I can trust on the counsel, and I am about to take a big risk. I hope it is not my undoing," Dragonborn explained.

"I am loyal to the empire and as you are legitimately being crowned emperor, I am loyal to you, my (soon to be) sovereign." Ocato said.

Dragonborn nodded, smiled slightly and reached his hand into his cloak. When he pulled it out, it was hold a very rare jeweled amulet.

Ocato was taken aback. "This, this is an amulet of the counsel. Please, may I see it?"

Dragonborn handed it over and Ocato examined it closely. "This…this…this can't be…it belongs to Amaund Mottierre. How did you get ahold of this?"

"I've been around Skyrim a long time. I've done a lot of favors for a lot of people. I have connections in every hold. Most of them are quite above board. Some…not so much. This came for a reliable source who also indicated that it was payment to the Dark Brotherhood for the Emperor's Assassination."

"What?! Surely not!"

"I'm afraid so." Dragonborn was very matter of fact. "And now you know the full reason for my quest of legitimacy. I aim to unmask the remaining conspirators."

"But then…" Ocato began before being cut off.

"My life is also in danger. Yes." Dragonborn said ominously.

* * *

 **The Coronation**

The crowd was gathered in the heart of Imperial City. Every inch of available standing room was packed. Balconies were lined with spectators. The Imperial Legion was augmenting the Imperial guard to maintain order. The noise from the crown was higher than it had been in years. A coronation by itself is exciting enough, but this was not just any normal coronation. For the first time in centuries, Tamriel would have a dragonblood emperor!

The ceremony was being overseen by a high priest from the Temple of Akatosh. Fitting, given the occasion.

"On behalf of the Eight Divines, Akatosh and all of Tamriel, I bid you welcome, to this, most glorious occasion. Many of you have travelled a great distance to witness history in the making. The restoration of the Dragonblood to the Ruby Throne!"

The crowd went wild. It took a few minutes to quiet them enough so that they could continue with the ceremony.

"Akatosh, we beseech thee, hear our prayer, and those of your servant. Look in high splendor, with serene gaze, upon this, your faithful son, heir to the blood of dragons, master of their thu'um. For far too long, empire has lived without your guidance. We ask you now, for your restoration and for your blessing. We beseech thee, Akatosh, hear our prayer."

In unison, the crown repeated, "Akatosh, hear our prayer."

The High Priest of Akatosh lit a brazier. The Dragonborn reached his hand out over it and the High Priest drew a ceremonial dagger, slicing open his hand. Dragonborn's blood dripped into the flame and the flames jumped.

"Akatosh, approves!" The High Priest said.

The other High Priests lit their braziers in turn, each one burned brightly. The High Priests each announced their Divine's approval.

Ocato and The Imperial Battlemage carried an ornate pillow, which held the ceremonial crown of the emperor. They carried it to the front and the High Priest of Akatosh took it. He stood behind the Dragonborn, placed the crown on his head and said, "By the approval of Akatosh and the Eight, I hereby crown thee, Martin Septim II, Emperor of Tamriel!"

Again, the crown went wild. It was some time before newly crowned Martin Septim was able to speak, but finally, the crowd quieted and he began his speech.

"I pray Akatosh gives me the strength, Julianos the wisdom and Mara the compassion to serve Tamriel and to restore this land to the greatness and richness that it deserves. I am blessed to be honored by the Eight Divines, but there is one Divine who has blessed me above all. A Divine who was touched by Akatosh himself. A Divine who rose and was accepted by the Eight. Worshipped for centuries by the people of Tamriel, mere mention of him has been outlawed by the previous emperor, may Akatosh guide him."

The excitement was building. Many in the crowd had hoped, with the dragonblood being restored to the throne their Divine would be restore, others were trepidatious, fearing it could lead to war. A few were downright offended, choosing to belief in the Arcturian Heresy rather than in the true Divines. Martin Septim II, didn't care for any of their opinions. Having been crowned emperor, he was going to do what he deemed was right and true for all Tamriel.

"With the dragonblood restored to the Ruby Throne, it is only right we honor the one Divine who united all of Tamriel before rising up and taking his place amoung the Eight. Today, as my first act as Emperor, I declare that Talos is one of the Nine Divines, free to be worshipped by all who choose to do so. I also declare that Esbern, will be High Priest of Talos. May Talos guide us and bless us alongside the other Divines as one of the Nine!"

The crowd erupted once more and started chanting, LONG LIVE EMPEROR MARTIN SEMPTIM! LONG LIVE THE EMPEROR! LONG LIVE EMPEROR MARTIN SEPTIM! LONG LIVE THE EMPEROR!

The cheering and the chanting rose to such a fevered pitch that Emperor Martin Septim II was unable to finish his prepared remarks. None of the officials standing alongside him minded. It was good to see the population in such good spirits again, and the population was in good spirits. They were looking forward to a new era, an era of prosperity not seen since the previous Septim Dynasty.

* * *

 **Diplomatic Maneuvering**

The only thing that was more boisterous than the coronation was the Coronation Ball held in the evening. It turned into a party that lasted into the wee hours of the morning. Martin, as the dragonborn was now called, enjoyed every moment of it, and he was paying for it now. A quick restoration spell helped fend of the worst of it. Now that he was officially crowned emperor he had work to do.

Diplomacy was first on the list. If he was going to restore the empire, he needed allies. He believed that some provinces would come into the fold through diplomacy, but had no illusions about others. Some would need to be conquered again. Still, diplomacy was the first step regardless of which path was necessary. His first meeting was with the Thalmor Ambassador. The Thalmor were not pleased and planned on lodging a protest, for all the good it would do. Martin was ready for them though.

Martin and his advisors were still getting settled in, so there were not yet any offices or meeting rooms for them. Martin chose an ornate hall on one of the middle levels to conduct his business for now. There was a long table, with ornate chairs going down either side. Columns lined the room and a long purple rug, with gold lining ran the length of the room.

Martin was sitting at a random chair when the Thalmor Ambassador was announced. Martin rose in greeting. "Ahh, Mr. Zenl, welcome!" Martin said with more enthusiasm then he felt.

Zenl bowed his head and gave a curt, but polite reply. Martin motioned to a chair next to his and Mr. Zenl sat. "Forgive me, Emperor Semptim, but this is a little less formal than I am used to," he said.

"My apologies, Mr. Ambassador. My advisors and I are still getting settled in. I pray this will not make you uncomfortable?" The Emperor replied.

"Not at all. If I may begin?"

Martin nodded.

Zenl began his prepared remarks. "Most High Emperor, the Thalmor are pleased to welcome and congratulate you on your coronation. We look forward to a peaceful and prosperous relationship with the empire. A relation to be continued from your predecessor. It is our hope that you will continue to honor the White Gold Concordat and continue the peace between our two peoples. With that in mind, there is a small concern that I hope you will permit me to address. During your coronation, you announced that Talos was one of the Nine Divines. You may not be aware, but worship of Talos was outlawed, in line with the treaty between our two people."

"Hmmm…would you be referring to the treaty that the Thalmor violated when they invaded Skyrim?" Martin asked.

That caught the Thalmor Ambassador off guard. "Invaded is a rather strong word."

"I see. What would you call it then, when Thalmor troops attack an Imperial Legion Company? Word is that the only reason the Imperial Legion survived is because a Dragon intervened and just happened to like Thalmor more than Imperial Soldiers."

"Emperor Septim, you are new to diplomacy, so I will forgive your bluntness, but I urge you to consider your words carefully. The Imperial Legion were no match for the Thalmor in the Great War, and by your own admission, it took the intervention of a dragon to defeat them in Skyrim. Consider the impact your words would have on the fragile peace between us."

"You talk of peace, but you now threaten war? Are the Thalmor gearing up for war with the Emprire now? You admit to the invasion of Skyrim, was that a prelude to a full scale invasion of the Empire?"

Once again, the Thalmor Ambassador was caught off guard. "What? Certainly not. The Aldmeri Dominion have no desire for war. We seek to exist peacefully, we simply request you honor the treaty signed by your predessor."

"And the invasion of Skyrim? Sure that act destroyed the treaty?" Martin countered.

"That was no invasion, it was merely a…misunderstanding. One I hope you will overlook in the interest of peace," The Ambassador claimed.

"Interesting. Very well. Kindly extend an invitation to your leaders to visit Imperial City, so we may clear up any and all misunderstandings."

"And what about Talos?" the Ambassador persisted.

"I will gladly discuss Talos with your leaders while we work towards clearing up your 'misunderstanding,' in the interest of peace of course. Please head to your home and extend my warmest invitation."

The Ambassador was clearly disappointed. He rose, gave a curt nod and exited the room.

Once the Thalmor Ambassador had left, Martin turned to Lydia and his Imperial Battlemage, Lornus Corelius. "So, what do you think?"

Lornus answered. "My lord, I fear the Thalmor will not be willing to adjust the terms of the treaty. They will deny the Battle of Skyhaven Temple, or worse, twist it in order to blame the Empire. I fear mere mention of modifying the treaty may lead to war."

The Emperor nodded thoughtfully. "Very well. Assemble the Generals of the Legion. If talks fail and the Thalmor aim to start a war, we must be ready and not let history repeat itself."

Lornus bowed his head and left. Martin may have been imagining things, but the Battlemage seemed to walk with a purprose…more so than usual. Martin hoped to avoid war with the Thalmor, but if that was what they wanted then he, and the Empire, would be ready.

* * *

 **Author Note** : I'm taking a few liberties at this point, but trying to stay true to the Elder Scrolls Lore. If you notice anything amiss, or if there is something you disagree with, please feel free to message me. Constructive Criticism is always welcome.

On that note, I am still looking for a beta reader for this story. If you are interested, please message me. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4 - The Silver Fox

**War Council**

There were four Imperial Legion generals sitting around the table, when the Emperor walked in with Legate Hadvar. One of the general recognized Hadvar, stood and greeted him.

"Greetings Auxiliary, it's been a while. It is good to see you well."

"Thank you, General," Hadvar replied. "It's Tribune now, but it is good to see you."

"Actually, it is Legate Hadvar," Martin intervened. "Effective immediately, he is Adjutant to General Tullius. He will stand here in the General's stead."

The generals all nodded in acceptance. Emperor Septim and Legate Hadvar took a seat at the table.

"I'm not a diplomat or a politician, so you will have to forgive my bluntness, but there is a good chance the Empire will be renewing hostilities with the Aldmeri Dominion."

"Because of Talos?" One of the Generals, an imperial, asked. "Could we not just keep the Eight and keep the peace?"

"Bite your tongue General," one of his Nord compatriots snapped. "They're only bitter because Talos defeated them in battle. The decision was a political one, not a religious one. Worse, it was a political decision made by a man who had no connection to the dragonblood."

"Generals," the Emperor cut in. "Regardless of what happened in the past, Talos is one of the Nine Divines. Even if I were to make the same political decision, he would _still_ be one of the Nine, just worshiped underground. The Thalmor can complain all they want, but they cannot undo the apotheosis Tiber Septim underwent. He was accepted by the pantheon and he will forever remain one of the Nine Divines. If the Aldmeri Dominion wish to go to war over it, then we will not only meet them on the field of battle, we will not only beat them in battle, we will repeat Talos' feat and drive them back into the sea!"

The Generals cheered at Martin's impromptu speech. However the cheer was short live as the Emperor asked about the status of the legions.

"We have ten legions, my lord and none of them are at full strength. With the Empire reduced so drastically, finding replacements is tough."

"Very well. We'll reorganize into five legions. I want word sent to Skyrim that Tullius is being recalled immediately, with as many men as he can bring back. Legate Rilke will be promoted to General and take command of the remaining forces. Also, the Penitus Oculatus will be folded into the legion, effectively immediately. General Rilke will command the outpost in Skyrim. The rest will be folded into the legions as you all see fit."

"That will suffice, my lord, but what of your personal guard?" One of the Generals asked.

"Tribune Lydia will be in charge of my personal guard. She'll recruit from the Imperial Legion and former Penitus Oculatus."

That statement sent shockwaves around the table.

"My lord, are you…?" One of the generals could not bring himself to ask the question.

The Emperor smiled. "Did you not see my retinue during my entry to the city? Recognize the armor they were wearing?" Then he got serious, "That is all I will say about it for now and not a word is to be repeated, are we clear?"

The generals all nodded.

"Good, bring me your proposal for reorganizing our Legions by tomorrow, and start doubling your training efforts. The Thalmor may wish to talk, or they may simply invade. Are there any further questions?" There were none and the Emperor dismissed his Generals.

* * *

 **Hammerfell Returns**

"Your Eminence, may I announce Elnath Nazari, Ambassador from Hammerfell," the Page announded.

"Elnath Nazari, Master Ambassador from Hammerfell, I bid thee welcome," Martin began. "Please allow me to begin by offering my most sincere and humble apologies for the way Hammerfell has been treated by the Empire. I offer apologies on behalf of Tamriel, Cyrodiil and myself, Emperor Martin Septim II."

The Ambassador smiled slightly and replied, "My lord, pray forgive me if I am too bold in my request, but it is has been said you speak your mind plainly. May I request, my lord, that I be able to speak frankly with you."

Martin smiled slightly himself, let out what could be considered a small sigh of relief and motioned to a chair. "Please Mr. Ambassador, what's on your mind."

"If it please you, call me Elnath. I've come to see if it is possible to repair relations."

"Thank you, Elnath. My apology, while perhaps flowery, was sincere and true. I believe Tamriel needs Hammerfell, and I believe Hammerfell needs Tamriel. I personally am appalled at how things went down under my predecessor and am committed to helping your people."

"That is encouraging my lord, and a good first step, but it will take more than words, I fear, if you are truly serious."

Martin nodded and motioned to Lydia. Lydia disappeared for a moment and returned with a page carrying a small chest. The page placed it before Elnath and opened it.

"That is 100,000 Septims," Martin said. "A gift to the people of Hammerfell to assist with your restoration. A small token of our apology and indication of our desire to reconcile our peoples to each other."

"Thank you, my lord, but the devastation to our land is vast," Elnath hinted.

Martin smiled. "As I said, this is a gift, yours to take back, regardless of the outcome of our talks. That being said, we would be happy to help in the continuing restoration of your land not as allies, but as brothers once again."

"So, you don't just want reconciliation, you wish for Hammerfell to be part of the Empire again." It was a statement, more than a question, but the two were moving past the diplomat speak and talking frankly, one man to another.

"Yes," Martin replied. "You were greatly mistreated, I cannot deny that. Nor can I really make up for it. What I can do, is invite you back to the Empire and help you rebuild your land, undo the devastation that was caused when my predecessor abandoned you."

"And what would you require from us?" Elnath asked.

"No requirements. Upon an agreement, all citizens of Hammerfell would immediately be considered citizens of the Empire. Damage to Hammerfell would be considered damage to the Empire and we would see to repair it as quickly and as faithfully as possible. It is…hoped, that soldiers of Hammerfell would consider themselves soldiers of the Empire."

"Ahh…now we get to the heart of it, don't we." Elnath smiled.

"We both have great needs, and neither of those great needs are a secret to anyone in Tamriel." Martin pointed out.

"It is true," Elnath agreed. "We do need help in restoring our land, and youre legions still have not recovered from the so called 'Great War' with the Aldmeri Dominion. I appreciate your frankness, my lord."

"And I yours, Elnath. There are many other ways we can help each other, but if we can agree on those two big points, the little ones should easily fall into place. It is my hope that in time, the pain of our past actions can be overcome, and we can take small steps as we move forward, but in principle you are in agreement?"

"Yes, my lord," Elnath replied. "Please allow me to return to my government and inform them of our progress."

"Of course. When you return, my ministers will work with you on the details, but please do not hesitate to call on me at any time." Martin rose and so did Elnath. They bowed to each other, and then Elnath took the chest and left for his homeland.

* * *

 **The Silver Fox**

This was probably Martin's least favorite part of becoming emperor. Everyone wanted to pay their respects, from the highest noble to the lowest merchant. He sat through it all, smiled, received well wishes and even bestowed blessings when asked. Nobody had made any requests yet, but he was sure once his throne was firmly established that would be the case as well.

There was one merchant in particular who surprised him. The merchant came and gave a deep, respectful bow. On his way up, he was sure to make eye contact, ever so briefly and whispered, "Shadow hide you." Once he was fully erect, he said out loud, "May the Nine bless you richly, my Liege."

"Thank you," Martin replied. "And you as well. Tell me, what shop do you manage?"

"Ahh, t'is but a humble tavern on the waterfront, my Liege, it is called The Silver Fox. Sure the Tiber Septim Hotel is more to your liking. I am merely here to pay my respects."

"And you mine, good sir, thank you."

"My liege." The merchant bowed and made a respectful exit.

 ** _The Silver Fox, late that evening_**

Martin was wearing common clothes and a worn, hooded cloak. Lydia was with him, and also wearing a hooded cloak, only she had her blades armor and an ebony sword hidden beneath hers. The pair made their way to the main counter. The merchant from earlier in the day was serving wiping the counter in between serving drinks.

He looked up when he saw Martin and Lydia, "Welcome travelers! I'm sure the journey was long, your throats must be parched."

"Actually, we are just about to begin our journey. We find nocturnal travel to be much more quiet and peaceful. We are looking for food before we leave."

"Of course, if you'll follow me, I'll show you some of our best meats. I keep them in the basement so they don't spoil."

Martin nodded and both he and Lydia started to follow the merchant.

"Forgive me good sir, but surely you can choose her meats for her?" The merchant asked nervously.

"Alas, I'm afraid my companion knows me far better than I know her." Martin replied.

The merchant understood and led them both into the basement. He took them past the shelves of food and hooks with hanging meat to a locked door. He pulled out an ornate key and unlocked the door. After he led them through, he closed and locked the door.

The room was more ornate than one would expect in the basement of a waterfront tavern, but even then, Martin's eyes were drawn to a bust with a cowl on it. "Nocturnal's Cowl?"

"The Gray Cowl of Nocturnal, symbol of the Gray Fox. Yes, it is. For centuries the Gray Fox was the leader of the Thieves' Guild here in Cyrodiil. Even after the curse was broken, the Gray Fox was our leader. My predecessor had since let the Gray Fox fade into legend, however the Cowl is still a symbol of office and the title for the Master of the Thieves' Guild. Speaking of which, if my understanding is correct, you lead more than just Tamriel?"

"I see your network is just as good as ours," Martin said.

The Gray Fox laughed. "Not hardly, not like it was, but Delvin sent word of what your intentions were and asked that we look after you. He thought you mad, you know."

It was Martin's turn to laugh. "Yes, I know. He actually fell out of his chair when I announced my intentions." Martin then turned serious. "Your network though. It is lacking?"

"In Cyrodiil, you will find none better. However, beyond our province our reach is limited. Guilds in different provinces have always operated autonomously, but the past few decades have made collaboration dangerous."

Martin nodded. "I know. I myself was actually arrested, simply for crossing from Cyrodiil into Skyrim. That is something I aim to fix. If you please, send word to Delvin and Vex that my crazy plan was a success and I aim to less the dangers for cross-border collaboration. Nothing will change for individual guilds, but I think all would benefit from the sharing of information."

"As you and Tamril would as well, I'd gather," The Gray Fox observed.

"Now I know why you are the Master in Cyrodiil," Martin said with a smile.

The Gray Fox returned the smile. "I will gladly send word to Skyrim on your behalf and then we will simply standby and operate as normal. We are at your service."

"Much obliged. As you can imagine, it will be difficult for me to make many trips here. Lydia is my most trusted companion. You may expect to see her as a regular customer. Occasionally, she may have a special order for you." Martin instructed.

"We aim to please all our customers."

Martin let out a hearty laugh in reply. "We must take our leave then."

"Of course, my liege. Walk it the Shadows."

* * *

 **The Reckoning**

Martin awoke suddenly and remained still. He was not alone. This was not entirely unexpected, but he was a little surprised it was happening so soon. A dagger slid over his face, from his forehead to his chin. He remained motionless until the last second, when he reached up with both hands, grabbed the wrist, sat up, twisted and flipped the would-be assassin over his shoulder and onto the bed, twisting the assassin's arm so that his dagger was at his own throat.

"I see fine living has not dulled your senses. This makes Cicero happy. Yes, happy in deed! Shall we dance to celebrate happiness?"

Cicero was dressed in the Dark Brotherhood's Shrouded Armor, instead of his usual fare. However, there was no mistaking his voice.

"Cicero? Were you sent here to kill me?"

"Kill you? Why would Cicero kill you? You spared me, my life is yours…and our sweet mother's. Blood must be spilled to keep her happy though. The ritual demands blood be spilled. The Dread Father needs his soul. The ritual demands a soul. Father and Mother must be appeased. Blood must be spilled and a soul must be sent."

"Someone performed the Black Sacrament? For me?" Martin asked.

"Do you not listen to what Cicero says? Your reflexes are sharp, but maybe your sense is dull?"

Martin pushed Cicero off the bed and Cicero laughed. Martin shook his head, but smiled as he said, "Cicero, tell Nazir that I received the message and those who performed the Sacrament will themselves become the offering."

"Oh yes, happy indeed. Cicero laughs at the irony. Cicero delivers your message. Nazir is happy to have the Listener as Emperor. New Sanctuaries, perhaps? Cicero can be speaker, perhaps. Cicero is happy to serve our sweet, sweet mother."

"Rest assured my happy friend, the Dark Brotherhood will be restored to its former glory. The Black hand will become a symbol of fear throughout the empire."

Cicero got up, did a little jig and disappeared through the window, leaving Martin alone with his thoughts. He knew that some on the Elder Council would seek his assassination. Little did they know that they were calling for the assassination of the Listener. It would mean their demise. They acted quicker than he thought they would, but that was ok, Martin was ready to face them.

Martin went over to his door, opened and called for a guard.

"Yes, my liege, how may I serve?" The guard inquired.

"Go wake Ocato. Tell him it is most urgent and bring him to my quarters. Immediately."

"Of course, my liege." The guard left and returned with Ocato a moment later.

Martin wasted no time. He dismissed the guard and addressed Ocato. "Apologies for waking you at such an hour, but my fears have been realized sooner than I anticipated."

Ocato was still shaking off the sleep, but became instantly alert. "You mean?"

"A Dark Brotherhood assassin just slid a dagger across my face. I have fought him off, but that means someone has performed the Black Sacrament. I imagine the same group of councilors responsible for assassinating my predecessor."

"I shall triple the guard, my lord. And the council will be arrested and questioned at once. I shall see to it personally."

"No. The Dark Brotherhood are exceptionally skilled. No amount of guards can stop them. They are masters of stealth. They won't stop until blood is spilled. They do not care if it is mine or initiator of the sacrament. I aim to ensure they get their blood and that it's not mine."

"How shall we proceed then?"

"Arrange a meeting with Elder Council. I will address them tomorrow. The traitors will be exposed and dealt with. I will do so in front of the council so that if there is any further doubt among any of them, it will be removed."

 ** _Elder Council, later that morning_**

The entire elder council was assembled in their main chamber. Being addressed by the Emperor was not unusual, but the lack of notice was. Most of the councilors had barely finished their breakfast and speculation was rampant.

Speculation was interrupted by the page. "Councilors, I present Martin Septim II, Emperor of Tamriel."

The council was silent and rose in respect of the Emperor. Martin went to the head chair and motioned for them to be seated. He himself remained standing as he addressed the council.

"Honored councilors, I thank you for assembling on such short notice. I bring news as dire as it is grave. You all know the fate that befell Emperor Titus Mede II. Last night the same fate nearly befell his predecessor. However, that is not what concerns me. I am neither old nor frail, and I am capable of preventing the Dark Brotherhood from accomplishing its mission. What concerns me are those were behind the Dark Brotherhood."

"That is most troubling news, my lord, but pray tell, what does that have to do with us?" one of the councilors asked.

Martin reached into his robe and pulled out the amulet that belong to Amaund Motierre. There were gasps around the table. "I present this amulet as proof for who was behind the assassination of Titus Mede II. Before his death, Mr. Motierre admitted to hiring the Dark Brotherhood. He also admitted that he was not alone. I aim to find his accomplices, not only to seek justice for my predecessor, but also to ensure that I don't spend every night killing Dark Brotherhood assassins."

Zeno Mor rose "My Lord, I would speak with you in private. Please, my Lord."

"Zeno, Silence! Return to your seat," one of the other councilors ordered.

"No," Zeno replied. I felt the full force of this Thu'um. I will not face his wrath."

Martin motioned to Ocato, who called over some guards and issued orders. "Arrest those two and seal the room. Nobody enters or leaves without my say."

High Chancellor Gavurus jumped to his feet in outrage. "This is preposterous! I will not be treated like a common criminal!"

Ocato looked at Martin, who nodded. Ocato then motioned toward the High Chancellor and the guard arrested him as well.

All three of the prisoners were marched out of the main chamber into a small side room. Martin and Ocato followed. The rest of the councilors were left to wonder what just happened.

"Alright, Zeno, spit it out." Martin ordered.

"My lord, I fully confess to being in league with Amaund. If it please you to spare my life, I can name the others."

"And of my visitor last night?"

"I'm afraid I know nothing of that, my lord, but one of the names I give you might."

Before Martin could respond, the other council pulled a dagger from his robe and made for Zeno. Martin let loose with this Thu'm, "Fus…Ro… _DAH!_ " The councilor flew backwards into the wall. His head smacked against the stone and he fell to the floor, unconscious. Gavurus remained seated, stoically.

"Well, Zeno, I know one of your conspirators. Maybe two. High Chancellor?"

"Please, like you can do anything to me. I am untouchable." Gavurus replied. "Not only will you refrain from arresting me, you will return me to the council chamber where I will resume my duties as High Chancellor."

"No," Martin replied. "We will do no such thing. You will face charges of treason and your body will swing out in the city as a warning."

Gavurus actually laughed. "You have no idea of the forces you are dealing with."

"Oh Please," Martin said, "I already fought off one Dark Brotherhood assassin, you really think I can't fight off another?"

"You don't know they types of creatures they employ. Last night was but a warning. Astrid works for me. One word and she will send your worst nightmare." Gavurus boasted.

Martin wanted to break out in a hearty laugh, but he composed himself. "Clear the room," he said. "Everyone but Zeno, out."

Ocato and the guards left. Martin stared at Gavurus, who remained seated, stoic as ever.

"Tell me, oh Gavurus the Great, would that be a vampire named Babette or the shadowscale, Veezara?"

The first crack began to show in Gavurus' stoicism. Marin pulled out his dagger, an ebony dagger by the look of it, although this one was special. "Recognize this?" he asked.

"It's an ebony dagger, hardly intimidating," Gavurus put up a good front still.

"It's called the Blade of Woe," Martin said as he moved closer to Gavurus. "Know where I got it from?"

Gavurus started to look concerned.

Martin continued to move closer as he spoke. "I took it off of Astrid's charred, dead corpse. She was not the true leader of the Dark Brother, but a pretender. The Dark Brotherhood is lead by the Glorious Night Mother. Always has and always will."

Gavurus was starting to look worried and for good reason. Martin was right up in his face, dagger pressed against his neck. "The Night Mother speaks through a Listener, my dear Gavurus, and you know what? I AM her Listener!"

There was now a look of utter fear on Gavurus' face. "No, please, my Liege, I can…I can explain," he stammered.

"No, I will explain, Gavurus. The Black Sacrament was completed. The Night Mother demands blood. Sithis, the Dark Lord himself, requires a soul to serve him."

"No, please, my lord-" Gavurus did not complete the sentence, Martin slit his throat with the Blade of Woe and his body crumpled to the floor. Martin cleaned it on his robe and turned to Zeno. "Who else was in on the conspiracy?" He asked.

After watching and listening to what had just transpired, Zeno was fully cooperative. "My liege, there were five of us. Gavurus and Amaund you know. Lazeera here was another. The fifth conspirator was Lothan Silvermane."

"That is all of you?" Martin asked, with a slight edge in his voice.

"Yes, my liege. Please, I beg you, spare me, I fully confess to being in on the conspiracy with Titus Mede, but I knew nothing of the plot against you, lord, I swear it!"

"Swear on your very soul?" Martin asked.

"Yes, lord, on my very soul."

Martin thought for a moment and then made a decision, he put the dagger to Zeno's throat. "Your life is my to do with as I please, yes?"

"Yes, lord," Zeno said as he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Martin pulled the dagger away. "Open your eyes." Zeno complied and looked at him. "Good. You will swear a blood oath of fealty to me. You will remain on the council, but you will serve me. Fail in your oath or in your service and your life is forfeit."

The relief Zeno felt was palpable. "Of course, my liege. I will serve up to the moment of my death."

Give me your hand," Martin ordered. Zeno complied. Martin sliced Zeno's hand and then sliced his own. He clasped Zeno's hand tightly, "Swear on your life to serve me for all your days on Nirn."

"I swear it, my Liege." Zeno replied.

Martin healed both of their hands and gave Zeno his instructions. "Call in the guards, tell them Gavurus attacked me. They heard his confession, they will bury him in an unmarked plot."

"And what of Councilor Silvermane?" Zeno asked.

"Allow him to think he is in clear. Then tonight, you are to kill him in his sleep. Make it look like the Dark Brotherhood."

Zeno stood and bowed. "It will be done as you say, my Liege."

Ocato and the guards were back in the room a moment later. Lazeera was regaining consciousness just in time to be arrested by the guards. He initially tried to protest, but when he saw Gavurus' body, all the fight went out of him.

Back in the main chamber, Martin addressed the Elder Council. "My lords and ladies, Zeno Mor has performed an act of courage and bravery unseen since the Great War. He uncovered the conspiracy, not only for my life, but for many of your lives as well. High Chancellor Gavuras was the head of the conspiracy. Upon learning that Dark Brotherhood failed, he attempted to finish the job himself. As a result, he is dead, just like his conspirator Mr. Motierre. The other will be arrested, tried and live out his remaining days in the Imperial Prison."

The chamber erupted in applause. Even Councilor Silvermane gave a hearty applause. Martin only glanced at him briefly as his eyes went around the room.

"We need a new High Chancellor," Martin continued. "I know you have your procedures and your seniority, but given recent events, I would humbly request you all allow me to make the nomination."

There was some murmering around the table until Zeno spoke up, "Fellow councilors, hear me! While we have all been betrayed, it is our Emperor who was betrayed the most. It was our emperor who nearly lost his very life! I move we allow him to make the nomination, if for nothing else than to restore faith in the council, from the emperor and from the public."

His words won over enough of the councilors, they granted Martin's request. Martin nominated Ocato, and while there was a little consternation with the nomination, they all desired to protect their own reputations enough that they allowed the nomination and voted in favor.

Tamriel not only had a new Emperor, it also had a new High Chancellor. High Chancellor Ocato.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I appreciate the reviews and support. I am trying to keep the story within the greater Elder Scrolls lore. Although, I admit, I will take a few liberties where needed to move the story along. I personally did not like the divided Empire in Skyrim, so this story's overarching goal will be to restore the Empire and its guilds to their former glory. As always, if you notice errors in the story or in the lore, please do not hesitate to message me.


	6. Chapter 5 - Another Warning

**Author's note** : First, I would like to apologize for taking so long to post the next chapter. I love writing, but sometimes life gets in the way. That being said, I am back to this story and plan to have a new chapter every few weeks. Second, I really appreciate everyone's patience and support. I have some pretty bold ideas for the story, but I aim to stay true to the lore. Please do not hesitate to message me with any corrections to the Elder Scrolls Lore you come across. Finally, I have one plot element that I would like you all to decide on. Delphine appears in this chapter, but her story is not resolved. I would like you all to vote on what should happen to her. Does she pay for trying to betray the Dragonborn? Does she get redeemed and serve the Dragonborn? Does she simply retire back to the Sleeping Giant? Message me on what you would like to see and I will develop the mini story arc that receives the most votes. For now, here is the next installment, with another one, hopefully very close behind.

Thanks again for your patience! ~KP

* * *

 **An Unexpected Visitor**

Martin was enjoying some of the benefits of being Emperor. With him were Lydia, Hadvar, Mjoll, Esbern and Nirya. They were enjoying some of the finest food in Tamriel. Everything about the feast was orate. The sculptures that lined the walls in small alcoves, the purple carpet with gold trim on the floor. Even the table and chairs, made from the finest wood in Cyrodiil, were lined with gold. The dishes were pure silver, without so much as a spec of tarnish to be found.

"I see rank really does have its privileges," Hadvar observed.

"This food is far superior to anything in Winterhold," Nirya agreed.

On the table were some of the finest meats and fruits in the land. As well as the high end Surilie Brothers wine from Skingrad and Black-Briar Reserve from Riften in Skyrim. Martin was not at all surprised to receive the "gift" from Maven. Ostensibly, it was a small token of appreciation for helping her rise to Jarl of Riften, but Martin knew Maven was always looking for a foothold. In this case, he was happy to accept the gift, regardless of the real motive.

"I'm glad you approve, Nirya," Martin said. "Tomorrow you earn your keep."

"It's so nice to finally have my talents recognized and used appropriately," Nirya said.

Martin simply smiled in response. While her arrogance could be annoying at times, it could also be a useful tool for Martin to use to further his goal of unifying Tamriel.

Esbern opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly, everyone at the table froze. The air itself seemed to shimmer around Martin, when suddenly, a robed figure appeared next to him.

"Quaranir?" Martin said in disbelief.

"Greetings, Dragonborn," Quaranir started. "You have impressed the order with how you averted a crisis in Winterhold. They have permitted me to issue you this warning."

"A warning? No offense, but it seems a little late…"

"Ah, you are referring to the attempted assassination. No, there was no doubt you would handle that aptly. This warning is for a far greater danger. War is once again coming to Tamriel. Another Great War. While your enemies talk peace, they are planning for an invasion."

"I knew it!" Martin exclaimed. "When will they invade?"

"I cannot say, but you must handle the situation delicately, the whole world will be on fire."

"You know that I have dragons who will fight for me?"

Quaranir seemed startled at that. "We are aware of many things, but that is one thing that seems to have been shrouded from our view. Take heed, Dragonborn, War is coming. It is up to you to prevent destruction of the world as we know it."

At that, Quaranir faded from view and the rest of the table looked at Martin, who appeared, from their point of view to freeze for a moment.

"Are you ok, Martin?"

"I was just visited by someone from the Psijic order."

"Same person from Winterhold?" Nirya asked.

"Yes," Martin replied, and then he gave out instructions. "Hadvar, please send word, I need to meet with our Generals at once. Esbern, let's see if Delphine is willing to talk. Lydia, I have a special assignment for you."

* * *

 **Intelligence Gathering**

Lydia arrived at the Silver Fox just after the sun had set for the day. She was wearing a non-descript dark brown hooded cloak, and none of the patrons paid her a second glance. She made her way to the counter up front and sat on a stool.

"Welcome friend," the tavern owner smiled at her. "Tell me are you finishing your journey or just beginning?"

"Beginning, I find nocturnal travel to be much more quiet and peaceful." Lydia replied.

"I tend to agree. If you'll please follow me, I'll show you some of our provisions."

Lydia followed the Gray Fox to the basement and into the room that doubled as the main office for the Thieves Guild in Cyrodiil. Once there he got right down to business. "How may I serve?" he asked.

Lydia was equally straightforward. "We need to know what the troop situation is in the Aldmeri Dominion."

The Gray Fox did not look surprised at all and started off playing coy. "Our information from that region is little more than scattered fragments and vague rumors."

Lydia just looked at him.

"You must understand…" he began.

Lydia interrupted. "Listen, we're not looking for you to divulge all of your assets…yet" she added with a twinkly in her eye.

The Gray Fox smiled in return. "We have had…reports…of troops massing a various staging areas throughout Valenwood. The biggest are garrisons at Falinesti and Arenthia."

Lydia started, "already? From either of those two cities, they could easily invade Cyrodiil. Please, where did you get this information?"

"I am happy to help my Emperor and fellow shadow walker, but lives are already in danger in Valenwood. I could not risk exposure."

Lydia thought for a moment. "Meet me half way? I will travel to Valenwood as a merchant. Allow me to meet with one of your operatives. Just one, I won't even ask about the rest. Martin has a plan, but this is urgent."

The Gray Fox thought long and hard and then finally relented. He wrote on a piece of parchment and handed it over to Lydia. "Go to this shoppe in Arenthia. Ask the owner for a statue of Nocturnal. If he responds, 'they're hidden in the shadows' then you will know it is safe to talk with him. If he responds with anything else, get out of there and return immediately."

Lydia nodded. "This will not be forgotten. The Emperor has no desire to tread on your network or to assume control of your operations, but until he establishes his own network, we're going to be relying on you pretty heavily."

"I aim to serve-" he stopped short, opened his mouth, closed it again, and then spoke once more. "Maybe, the emperor does not need to start from scratch."

Lydia looked at him quizzically and then it dawned on her. "Maybe not. Would you send word to Riften? Ask Vex and Delvin to travel to Cyrodiil as merchants. Dragonborn would like to meet with them and you."

The Gray Fox nodded, "of course."

Lydia thanked him and left the tavern.

* * *

 **Legions**

Martin was meeting with his generals. They were in what came to be dubbed 'the war room." It was rather Spartan, for a room in the White Gold Tower, arranged for function and not splendor. There was a long obloid oak table, with large oak chairs around it. The walls were bare at this point, but Emperor Martin had maps of the continent being made to hang on the walls.

"Where do we stand with reorganizing our legions?" The Emperor asked.

He was met by abject silence from his generals.

"Gentlemen, I asked for a plan to be ready yesterday. What is the status?" Martin repeated.

"Well, my lord, there are issues of logistics, moving supplies, personnel, getting messages to the far reaches-"

"Stop. Just stop. All I asked was for you to put a plan together, and you could not be bothered to do that? Gentlemen, we are staring war dead in the eyes, with an enemy that wants to eradicate our way of life. I will not let that happen. I expect you all to do everything in your power to stop that from happening."

Martin stopped for a moment and looked each one of them directly in the eyes. "I realize I am making abrupt changes. Frankly, the Mede dynasty very nearly destroyed Tamriel. I will restore it, but I cannot do it on my own. I need your help. If you are more comfortable retiring to the Colovian hills, tell me now and I will ensure you a very comfortable life. If you want to help restore Tamriel, then I expect each of you to step up. Am I clear?"

The Nord, General Whitestone, was the first to speak. "Emperor, my liege and my lord, I will do everything in my power to restore Tamriel to its former glory. We will work late into the night to get you your reorganization plan. With your approval, I would like to oversee the reorganization."

"Very well. Bring me a plan, and a list of Generals to head each of the five legions. We'll review it over breakfast tomorrow." With that, the emperor rose and left the room.

"What was that about?" General Laudis asked, barely hiding his distain.

"That was about our failure," Tullius replied.

"Failure? Nothing! He asks the impossible!" Laudis spat.

"Then we deliver the impossible," General Whitestone said. "His request was a simple one, and we failed. We failed the first task our emperor gave us. I will not fail again. Perhaps you should consider his retirement offer, Laudis."

Laudis sneered but Tullius cut in before he could respond. "We don't have time for this. We have a task and we have a deadline. Let's get to it." He turned towards a guard. "Get Hadvar in here, I'm going to need his help."

Whitestone added, "You might as well get all our aides…and some food. It's going to be a long night."

The guard left to follow his orders and the Generals, some eager, some reluctant, got to work at the task given them by their emperor.

* * *

 **Spygame**

 _Skyhaven Temple_

While the Dragonborn was meeting with his Generals, Esbern was travelling with Mjoll back to Skyrim. They were headed to Skyhaven Temple. Martin Septim II had intended on restoring Cloud Ruler Temple, but the current crisis had put those plans on hold.

Delphine was no longer being kept in a makeshift cell, but she was still restricted to the temple grounds. Many of the blades had returned to the Temple after the emperor's grand entrance to the Imperial City, so she was hardly alone.

Her face brightened a little when she saw Esbern. "How are you, my old friend?"

"The question, dear lady, is how are _you_?" Esbern replied with a warm smile.

She smiled wryly. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around recent events. I remember when the Dragonborn first walked into my Inn. He seemed so unsure of himself. Then I watched him defeat a dragon and absorb its very soul. Now he rules Tamriel and allies himself with dragons. I find it difficult to resolve the myriad of conflicts."

"Alas, that is something only you can do for yourself. There is hope, however. He still wants you to serve."

Delphine reacted with shock. "As Grandmaster? Surely not!"

Esbern, smiled. "No, as Spymaster."

"Spymaster?"

"Yes," Esbern confirmed. "You have the skills, you have the aptitude, do you have the desire to serve our new Emperor?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. He's powerful and he's capable, but he allows Paarthurnax to live."

"My dear, Delphine, you must get past this. I agree with you on Paarthurnax, but it is no longer our call. We cannot get so hung up that we put our own issues ahead of the Empire."

"I know, I know, but…"

"There should be no, but, Delphine. You cannot stay holed up in this temple forever. Sooner or later you will need to make a decision."

"To serve or be a prisoner?" She asked.

"No, Martin will not keep you a prisoner forever. You have three choices, 1) continue to oppose him and yes, remain a prisoner. 2) Accept his decisions and move on with your life, retire back to your Inn if you'd like. 3) Accept him as your Emperor, serve him and serve Tamriel, be true to your oath as a blade and guardian of the Dragonborn."

Delphine sighed. "You are a wise old man, what do you say?"

Esbern laughed. "This is not my choice to make, nor can I advise you. This is something you must come to terms with. As for me, I must return to Cyrodiil. Don't take too long, once the war begins, there will be little time for talk."

Delphine only nodded. Esbern left for his journey back to the capital.

 _Emperor's Office, White Gold Tower_

"You wanted to see my, my lord?" Zeno Mor asked nervously.

"Yes, Zeno, please come sit…and relax," Martin instructed.

Zeno did as he was told and asked, "How may I serve you, my liege?"

"I have a special assignment for you, Zeno. By now, word of the attempt on my life has spread. Rumor has it that one of the conspirators escaped justice. Mind, you, one of my servants started that rumor. You are above suspicion in Tamriel, so there is no need to worry."

"I sense a 'but' coming, sire." Zeno observed.

Martin smiled, "But…I want you to travel to Valenwood and claim credit. I want you to request asylum from the Aldmeri Dominion. As a sign of your sincerity, you will even provide them with 'vital information' which they can use to help prove your sincerity."

"My liege, your life is mine, so I will do as you ask, but may I request an explanation?"

"Of course. If it isn't obvious, you are going to be my spy in the enemy's camp. I have a contact for you. I have money for you. You will earn their confidence and share what you learn from them. War is coming, and information from the inside the Dominion is scarce. It is vital that we can any and all information we can. That is where your 'defection' comes in. Perform this service well and you will be highly rewarded."

"And if I fail…"

"Then you will have more to fear from them than you do from me."

Zeno took that statement in stride and gave a quick answer. "When do I leave?"

"Tonight, and take this" Martin slid a piece of paper across his desk.

Zeno took it, read it and looked confused.

"That is your contact," Martin explained. "Go to that shoppe and ask the owner for a statute of Nocturnal. When he says, 'all our statues are hidden in the shadow,' you will know it is safe to talk. You will relay all your information to him. You'll need to do a doo deal of business with him first, so that you have reason to visit the store constantly without arousing suspicion."

Zeno nodded, taking in all the information.

"A horse will be left out of the stabled, fed and provisioned. You will 'steal' that horse in in the middle of the night and being your journey. It won't be easy for you at first and your life may be in danger from the beginning, but you will be doing your Emperor and your Empire a great service."

"I won't let you down, sire."

As soon as Zeno left, Lydia stepped out of the shadows. "You should have let me go, sire."

Martin shook his head. "No, too dangerous. Plus, I need you here. Zeno has a good story and will fit in much better. You are far too valuable to risk."

"And Zeno is expendable. I understand," Lydia said.

* * *

 **Legions Organized**

Martin was meeting with his generals…again. This time they did not let him down. There were ten generals present, many who know they would be losing their legions, at least for the time being. Martin, blunt as ever, got right to the point. "Alright, show me what you have come up with."

General Whitestone stood. "My Lord, first we have organized our troops into five full strength legions and one, partial strength legion. We have made the sixth legion a training legion for now and will be aggressively recruiting troops to fill out at least two more legions. The long term goal is ten fully manned legions."

"That's good." Martin said. "Once the empire is re-united, we'll increase that to fifteen and garrison them around Tamriel. For now, getting up to ten is a laudable goal. Who commands the first five legions?"

"We left that for you to decide my liege. Surely that is your prerogative." General Laudis replied.

Martin nodded. "That is appreciated. General Jonna, I would be honored if you would continue to lead the first legion."

General Jonna smiled and nodded. "I am honored to serve the first dragonblood emperor Tamriel has seen in my lifetime."

"You are too humble, Jonna. If not for you, we would all be living under the Thalmor right now." Martin said. Several of the other generals nodded in agreement with his statement.

"Alas, we never would have succeeded if not for Decianus, the nine preserve him, and his legionnaires." Jonna replied.

"Jonna, both you and Decianus will forever be known as heroes of the Empire. You more than anyone have the right to live a comfortable life. Your decision to continue in service inspires all of us. Talos knows we could use Decianus as well, but he is with the nine." Martin then turned to General Whitestone. "Yolfric, your actions while serving under Decianus are also legendary. I would like you to lead the second legion."

General Whitestone bowed his head slightly. "You honor me, my liege."

"Here is where we will shake things up a little. I have served under and with General Tullius. Though our first meeting nearly ended my life," Martin paused and Tullius smirked. "I have come to find him to be a man of honor off the field and a man of fierce valor on the field of battle. Tullius, I would like you to lead the third legion."

"It's a shame Ulfric was killed," General Blackmane said. "We could have used his arm and his head if there is to be war with the Thalmor again."

"Enough!" General Whitestsone snapped.

Martin held his hands up and motioned for all of them to be quiet. "I can see the Stormcloak rebellion was just as divisive here as it was in Skyrim. I'm sure all of you are aware, but if an of you are not, Ulfric Stormcloak died by my hand. If any of you have a problem with that, tell me now."

The generals all fell silent. Martin looked around the table, locking eyes with each and every general. Each one met his gaze and gave a slight nod.

"Good," Martin continued, "Let's move on, shall we? General Laudis, I would like you to lead the fourth legion."

Laudis nodded.

"Finally, General Blackmane, I would like you to lead the fifth legion."

General Blackmane was a little taken aback, but quickly composed himself and said, "Thank you, my lord."

"My liege, if I may," General Whitestone began. Martin nodded and the general continued, "Here is where we recommend stationing our legions. First and second legions will move into Valenwood, to take the garrison at Arenthia. Third legion will camp east of Anvil, in case the Thalmor try to cross the river. Fourth legion on the border with Elsweyr, just north of Riverhold. Fifth legion will camp halfway between Bravil and Leyawiin."

"That's good…well placed, well thought out. I only have one small change."

"Yes, my liege?" Whitestone asked.

"We'll only take the first legion into Valenwood. The Second legion can camp east of Anvil. The Third legion, halfway between Chorrol and Skingrad. They can reinforce any legion that needs it and blunt any attack into Cyrodiil." Martin said.

"My liege, I strongly recommend taking two legions into Valenwood. We should not underestimate the Thalmor." General Whitestone said.

"I must concur with my young friend here," General Jonna agreed.

Martin stood, smiled and let loose his thu'um, "Mul...Qah… _DIIV_!"

Most of the generals were astonished. Tullius simply smiled.

Martin spoke through the ghostly form that surrounded him. "I appreciate the recommendation, gentlemen. Please believe me when I tell you that I value your insight. Please also believe me when I tell you that I have a plan that will certainly cause damage to the Thalmor will preventing the deaths of many of our own."

General Jonna was the first to speak. "My liege, you truly have the dragonblood flowing through your veins. There is no doubt to your might, but surely even you cannot take on legions of Thalmor soldiers."

"No, General," Martin replied, "That is where you and your men come in." He smiled. "Also, I have another trick or two up my sleeve."

"Odahviing." General Tullius said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"What's that?" General Whitestone asked.

"It's a dragon," Martin stated, to the astonishment of his generals. "And an ally of mine. There is also Durnehviir."

"And these…these Dragons…they will help us?" General Blackmane asked.

"Yes. They will. I have no doubt we will be victorious over the Thalmor. My hope is that, with my initial show of force and Dragon ally, the Thalmor will capitulate quickly. But if not, I have no doubt that you and each of your men will route them all back to Summerset Isle!"

* * *

 **Entrance to the Dominion**

Zeno Mar made it to the border of Valenwood without any issues. He was stopped by a Thalmor patrol shortly after he entered their territory.

"Halt! State your business, Imperial!"

"Bite your tongue!" Zeno cried. He dismounted from his horse and drew back the hood of his cloak.

"But you…YOU! You are on the Imperial Council! Altmer or not, you should be very careful here." The guard warned.

"Who is your captain?" Zeno demanded. "I have important news and you are not worthy of it. You will take to him immediately."

The Thalmor soldier were unsure of how to respond. As Bosmer, they were used to the arrogance of their Altmer cousins, but it was usually Thalmor Altmer. They were a bit taken aback by Zeno's display. They discussed it among themselves decided to take him with them, and brought him back to their camp.

The wilderness camp was rugged and unrefined, especially for Thalmor. There were a few tents and cooking pots strewn about, but that was it. The Captain was brought out and met Zeno. "What is it you want?"

"First, you will train your Bosmer better. I do not appreciate being harassed." Zeno replied.

"Apologies. As you are no doubt aware, things have become more than a little tense between the Thalmor and the Empire since Martin was crowned." The Captain said.

"Yes, and that is why I have come. I have important news for your government. Where is their nearest administrator?" Zeno asked.

"That would be Naryi Rilis, in Arenthia, why? Why him?" the Captain inquired.

"I have news that will affect the future of the Thalmor. My time at the Empire has come to an end. I wish to exchange this news for asylum. If you escort me safely to him, I am sure you will be justly rewarded." Zeno tried enticing him.

The Captain thought about it for a moment, then summoned his sergeant. "Gather ten men and have them accompany me. You will remain here and take charge of the camp."

"Yes, my lord," the sergeant went off to carry his orders.

 _Palace, Arenthia, Valenwood_

The Thalmor Captain and Zeno Mor entered the main hall of the palace. The rest of the escort remained outside in the palace courtyard. The Captain went to the stairs at the back of the hall. The administrator was sitting on a table that was up on the dais.

"My Lord," the captain bowed low as he began, "I humbly present to you, Zeno Mor, a prominent member of the Imperial Council of the Empire. I beg you grant him audience and hear his words."

"Thank you, Captain. You are dismissed. Zeno, please, come have a seat."

Zeno climbed the stairs and took a seat at the table. Except for the guards at the hall entrance, he and Naryi were alone.

"So, the prodigal son returns," Niryia's sarcasm was clear.

"I have great news for the Aldmeri Dominion, as well as a warning." Zeno said.

"I see. Pray tell, what is so important?"

"You know that the second assassination plot failed, but you don't know why. Martin Septim, is a member of the Dark Brotherhood." Zeno smiled. "And not just any member. He is the _Listener_!"

"What? Are you sure?" Niryi was incredulous.

"I heard him utter the admission myself. Right before he used the Blade of Woe to slit Gavurus' throat."

"This is fantastic! What marvelous news! Surely this will damage the Empire. We may not have to do anything, just sit back, watch it fall and then move in and pick up the pieces!" Nirya exclaimed.

"Alas, I fear things may not be so simple." Zeno said. "As we speak, the empire is moving its legions to invade Elsweyr."

"What? Where?"

"They plan on using three legions," Zeno explained. "The first will come in from the north. The second will come in from the east. A third is being held in reserve to support which ever unit needs it the most."

"Impossible. Nobody would be so foolish!"

"If you don't believe me, check for yourself. Send scouts to the hills in Eastern Elsweyr. Reports from Riverhold will come in soon enough." Zeno replied.

"Very well, we will. What do you want, should this information prove true?" Niryi asked.

"I want asylum, as well as a position in your administration, an allowance and quarters."

"A pretty bold request," Niryi observed. "Still, if your information proves true, it may be worth it. For now, you may remain here as my guest. You are free to move about the city, but I caution you against going too far outside the city gates."

Zeno bowed his head. "Thank you, my lord."


	7. Chapter 6 - Diplomacy Dies

**Diplomatic Shambles**

Emperor Martin Septim II was sitting in the same room he used for his previous meeting with the Thalmor Ambassador. He even sat in the same chair he used when the Ambassador was introduced. He was expecting this meeting to not go so well. He managed to get a leg up on the Ambassador in their previous meeting and he rightly assumed that his adversary would be better prepared for this meeting.

The Ambassador was announced with a flourish, and seemed a little taken aback by the meeting location. He quickly recovered and offered greetings, less flowery this time, to the Emperor of Tamriel.

Martin rose in greeting. "Ahh, Mr. Zenl, welcome back, my friend."

"Emperor Septim, thank you for meeting with me again. I'm afraid I bring grave concerns with me this time. We've had reports that you are mobilizing your troops, possibly gearing up for war. Pray tell, what is the reasoning behind this?" The ambassador asked.

"Mobilizing troops? What?" Martin was truly caught off guard, then he realized what the ambassador was referring to. "Oh! No, we are not mobilizing anything. You of all people know how devastated our legions were after the war. The rebellion in Skyrim has only made things worse. We are simply trying to recover from the disaster that we faced."

"I see. And what of Hammerfell? Might you be sending troops there?"

"Hammerfell? Why would I do that? I am trying to reconcile relations with them. Sending troops would have the exact opposite effect." Martin explained.

"You can see how those two reports would cause some…concern…among the Thalmor, no?" Zenl stated.

"I can see that," Martin conceded. "Once your leaders arrive, I assure you, I will do everything I can to put their concerns to rest.

"Yes, about that," Zenl replied. "The leaders of the Aldmeri Dominion wish me to inform you that they have decided now is not the best time for an in person meeting. They have granted your servant the authority necessary to complete any and all negotiations."

"That is most unfortunate," Martin said. "Why have they rejected my proposal for a meeting?"

"They have not rejected anything, Emperor Septim, they have simply decided that now is not the best time for an in person meeting."

"Diplomatic speak for rejecting my offer. I remind you that I am not a diplomat, I am a warrior. Their rejection is most unfortunately. Coupled with your invasion of Skyrim, I am also…concerned…about your nation's intentions towards the Empire."

"Invasion of Skyrim? No, sir. We have found that such an invasion never took place. In fact rumors of the battle were just that…rumors. I mean really, Dragon coming to the aid of humans? Preposterous! That alone should have shown the lack of veracity of the story. No, Emperor Septim, I'm afraid there was no such occurrence." Zenl said very smugly.

Martin was disappointed, but not surprised by the Thalmor Ambassador's response. He called Legate Adlis into the room. "Legate, would you please recount your report for the good Ambassador," he said.

"Wait," the Ambassador interrupted. "Who is this?"

"This is Legate Aldis of the tenth legion. He was in command of the company that your soldiers attacked outside Skyhaven Temple when you invaded Skyrim."

"The invasion is a LIE!" Zenl shouted.

Martin was taken aback by the outburst. He did not think the Thalmor ever lost their composure. "Please, settle down, Mr. Ambassador. We have firsthand accounts from the survivors as well, as the bodies of your soldiers, and other artifacts from your army. You cannot deny the truth."

"Fabrications, all of it, to be used as a pretense for war!" Zenl exclaimed.

"No, Ambassador, we do not want war with the Aldmeri Dominion. We want peace. A true and lasting peace between our two peoples. However, let me be very clear on this point. I am not Titus Mede and I will not be bullied into submission. I have offered to open a dialogue with your leadership and they have refused me. I have even offered to overlook your invasion of Skyrim and you insult me. If there is to be a peace between our nations, it will be a mutually beneficial peace. Not a one sided peace where the Aldmeri Dominion dictate terms and demand compliance. Mr. Ambassador, you once cautioned me to choose my words carefully. I know caution you, choose your actions, carefully."

Mr. Zenl was indignant. "I will not be lectured to by some pretender! You are a lowly grunt, a usurper, you are nothing and I will not be ignored! It is _you_ who need to choose your actions carefully. Titus Mede tried to take a stand and we nearly destroyed him. Consider your options very carefully, _Mr._ Septim."

Martin had had enough. "Mul...Qah… _DIIV_!"

Any arrogance or feelings of superiority Zenl had fled immediately when he saw the Emperor enshrouded by the ghostly form.

"I am no lowly grunt. I. Am. DRAGONBORN!" The whole room shook at the pronouncement. Zenl was struggling to maintain his composure, while Martin continued in a normal voice, "I am not afraid of the Thalmor. I will not be bullied by the Thalmor. I command the power of Dragons. I command Dragons to fight by my side. I am not gearing of for war, but if one, single Thalmor soldier crosses the border, it will spell the end of the Aldmeri Dominion. Are we clear Mr. Zenl?"

Zenl could only nod.

"Effective immediately, all Thalmor are banned from the Empire. You have 24 hours to remove all personnel from all embassies. All traders and merchants are to leave. If you leaders wish to discuss relations, they may come here themselves to discuss, but you are no longer welcome in this city or in this Empire. You are _dismissed_."

Mr. Zenl lost all composure, "You are a traitor to your own people, you tree hugger!"

Now Martin was offended and lost his composure. "I have one last message for you take to your leaders, goldenrod," he replied.

"Fus…Ro… _DAH_! "

The shout sent Ambassador Zenl flying backwards as he tumbled like a ragoll, head over heels all the way to the door of the chamber.

Zenl got up uneasily, barely regained his composure and got in the last word before leaving. "I swear to you, that you have doomed yourself and your Empire," he spat on his way out.

Once he was gone, Lydia and Lornus both came out of their respective corners.

"No offense intended, my liege," Lornus began.

"But I could have handled that better," Martin agreed. "Not my best moment."

"I fear you have made war a certainty," Lornus said.

"No, Lornus, war already was a certainty. Zenl came here to dictate terms of our surrender, not to negotiate any peace. The Thalmor planned on invading the Empire as soon as Mede was assassinated. You were right about them denying their invasion ever happened. Trust that I am right when I tell you they have always planned on taking over the Empire. They want to be the new power on Nirn. That will be their undoing."

Lornus nodded. "Instructions, sire?"

"Send for General Jonna. Have the rest of the generals deploy their legions as planned. When the Thalmor invade, I fully plan on being ready."

* * *

 **The Foxes Gather**

Martin was wearing his nightingale armor and a dark, hooded cloak. The sun had set, so it appeared as if the hood portion of the cloak was empty. That elicited a strange look or two, but most people simply paid no attention, especially in the waterfront section of the city.

Lydia had gone on ahead and met him at the Silver Fox. The two of them were ushered to the basement by a "server" who was actually a high ranking member of the Cyrodiil Thieves Guild.

Vex, Delvin and the Gray Fox were waiting for them in the basement. The current master of the Cyrodiil Thieves' Guild was wearing the Cowl of Nocturnal, albeit for show, but it still had the desired effect. The Gray Fox had long been a symbol, even to the Skyrim Thieves' Guild, but both Vex and Delvin were a little surprised to find the myth was real.

Delvin quickly greeted Martin when he sat at the table. "So, you weren't kidding afterall. I'll be a skeever's tail. How's being emperor?"

Martin chuckled, "Well, let just say I now understand why Brynjolf keeps passing up being master of the Thieves' Guild in Skyrim."

Delvin chuckled in response. Even Vex showed a half smile.

With the pleasantries over, the Gray Fox got right down to business. "Martin has requested this meeting, so I will let him take the lead. My liege?"

"Liege, eh? You've moved up, _lad_." Vex remarked, speaking for the first time.

Martin ignored the sarcasm and got right to it. "As you all have heard, we are on the brink of another war with the Thalmor. As you all know, war is bad for business. I aim to keep the war as short as possible. That is where you all come in. Vex, you and Delvin have contacts in High Rock and Morrowind…" He turned towards the Gray Fox. "You never did tell me your real name."

The Gray Fox smiled, but said nothing.

Martin smiled and continued. "Very well, Mr. Fox. You have contacts in Hammerfell and Black Marsh. What's more, you have at least one contact in the Aldmeri Dominion. I have placed my own operative there, but that is the extent of my intelligence network. I'm afraid my predecessor was completely lacking in that regard. The Thalmor have a huge network and I have one operative. So, I aim to institute an empire-wide Thieves' Guild Conglomerate."

"Wait, I thought you said we'd maintain our autonomy," the Gray Fox reminded him. "Ever since there have been Thieves' Guilds, each province has operated on its own. Some more successful than others, granted, but still. We've always been independent."

"Technically, you still will," Martin replied. "I'm not looking to merge all the guilds into one big megaguild. But, I am looking to increase collaboration. That's not entirely unheard of."

"But even if what you say is true," Vex cut in, "Empire-wide, the Thieves' Guilds have all taken a turn for the worse. You witnessed firsthand the condition we were in. The guild in Morrowind was all but wiped out by the Argonians. The guild in High Rock is long past its glory days with the succession of Hammerfell."

"And _you_ witnessed firsthand how much I did to help restore the guild in Skyrim. I'm now in a position to help guilds all over Tamriel. Soon there will even be a resurgence in Valenwood and Elsweyr. First, I will make inter-provincial travel much easier. That will help you all move goods and people around as you see fit. It will also allow you all to assist the remnants of the Thieves' guild in Morrowind." Martin explained.

"The Comonna Tong won't like that," Delvin observed.

"The Comonna Tong were just as decimated as the Thieves' Guild, they were just better at hiding it," the Gray Fox informed him.

"Plus," Martin interjected, "with the right push and right level of support, the Thieves' Guild can overcome any resistance from competitors. Maybe you can burn their banners."

Delvin laughed, Vex rolled her eyes, and the Gray Fox looked confused.

"Never mind," Martin said, "my point is. You all are in a unique position. You have the ability to greatly expand your operations…all it will take is a bit more collaborating then you are used to."

"And reporting to you, I supposed," The Gray Fox observed dryly.

"In manner, yes, but not exactly. Cyrodiil is central, and as such, it makes sense for the Gray Fox to be the central clearing house for information. Vex, Delvin, I'd you two to talk to Brynjolf and assign a liaison to travel back and forth between Riften and Imperial City. Mr. Fox, you will liaise with Lydia. She's quickly established herself as a regular and your humble tavern, so that should not be an issue."

"And what of the other provinces?" Delvin asked.

"I'd like you all to provide whatever support is needed to Morrowind and High Rock, Devlin." Martin then turned to the Gray Fox, "And I'd like you to support Elsweyr and Valenwood after they are liberated. Also, start putting out feelers in Black Marsh, but be cautious, there's a lot of leftover resentment there."

"You've given us a lot to chew on. Is there anything else?" Delvin said.

"Yes, I would like you to arrange a meeting between Kharjo and myself. Please talk to Ri'saad and make it happen."

"Wait," Vex cut in, "Kharjo is part of Ahkari's caravan."

"Yes, but they all work for Ri'saad, don't they?"

Vex nodded.

"Good, I don't know Ahkari as well as I know the other two," Martin admitted. "Send word to Ri'saad, but give Ahkari a heads up too. I don't want to alienate anyone."

Both Vex and Delvin nodded, then got up to leave.

"It's good to see you, lad," Delvin said, "don't forget about us lowlifes in the Ratway now that you're all high and mighty."

Martin and Delvin chuckled. Vex rolled her eyes again. "Come on, we need to get back," she suggested to Delvin.

Once the pair had left, Martin tuned towards the Gray Fox. "So what _is_ your real name, anyway? Surely the patrons here don't call you the Gray Fox"

The Gray Fox smiled again. "I actually have a different name in each province. However, here they call me Lucious, owner and proprietor of the Silver Fox."

"Good to know, Lucious. You've done a great job and maintaining and keeping cover. I can use a man like you in a more official, but still under cover, position."

"What do you mean?"

"I was being completely honest when I said I have no intelligence network. Given the clouds of war that are rapidly approaching, I need to develop one, and quickly."

"I thought that was what this meeting was about?" Lucious asked.

"It was, and all information will be flowing through you. I expect you'll make use of your network and the piece together information with what you receive from Skyrim's network. I'd like to make things more official."

"Are you looking to charter the Thieves' Guild? As far as I can recall, that has never been done, not in all the history of Tamriel!" Lucious proclaimed.

"No," Martin shook his head, "The Empire has always looked the other way and that is all I am going to do…for the guild, that is. What do you know of the Blades?"

"Only what I've read in books. They've been completely wiped out, as far as I know."

"Not exactly. A small number have survived. I am leveraging their knowledge to rebuild the Blades. I've got a good base right now, but I'm hurting when it comes to intelligence gathering." Marin explained.

"And you want me to join the Blades then?" Lucious found it hard to believe.

"Yes, at a high level. You will oversee all the intelligence operations for the Empire."

Lucious shook his head, "I don't know. I am happy to leverage my network to help out a fellow Guild Master, and of course, I'm willing to serve my Emperor, but going legit?"

"Well, you won't be 'going legit.' You'll still be Lucious, owner/operator of the Silver Fox and you'll still be the Gray Fox. None of your guildmates, nor contacts, will know. Still, I don't need an answer now." Martin and Lydia rose to leave. "Think on it. Let me know."

* * *

 **Contact Made**

 _The Oak and Sky, Arenthia_

Zeno Mor was walking through the Merchant quarter. He appeared to be casually strolling down the road, when he was actually looking for a very specific shoppe. The store in question was next to a tavern called Shady Acres. He went into the tavern first, ordered some food and nonchalantly looked around the place while he ate.

Nobody paid him any heed as he ate, nor as he got up to leave. He went across the way into a book store, browsed the titles for a while, glancing over the books occasionally. Nobody here paid any attention to him, save the Bosmer behind the counter who asked if he needed any help. Satisfied nobody was following him, he left the book store.

He went across the way to the Oak and Sky. It was a general store, but a fairly nondescript one. It was not high class, nor was it a poor shoppe. Zeno walked in to see a variety of tools, some books, some weapons and various other nick knacks. There were a few bowls, some alchemical ingredients and a set of calipers on the counter. The charming fellow behind the counter greeting him cheerfully.

Zeno returned the greeting and approached the counter. "I'm looking for a statue of Nocturnal, do you, per chance, happen to have any?"

The shopkeeper smiled. "They're hidden in the shadows," he said and then laughed at his own "joke."

Zeno laughed politely in response.

"We do have some in our basement, if you would be so kind as to follow me?" The shopkeeper said as he opened a door and descended the stairs.

Once they were both in the basement, the shopkeeper locked the door and motioned to a small round table, with a few chairs around it. Zeno took a seat, followed by the shopkeeper.

"So, what can this humble shopkeeper do for the Gray Fox today?"

Zeno was taken aback. He assumed, incorrectly, that the shopkeeper was making reference to the Emperor, and thus concluded, again incorrectly, that the Emperor was the Gray Fox, or leader of the Thieves' Guild in Cyrodiil.

"There are dark clouds on the horizon, my friend," Zeno began. "The Gray Fox will be in need of certain types of…information."

"What types of information? Surely he does not expect me to betray my own people?"

"Your own people? No. But are the Thalmor your own people? Have they really improved things for the Bosmer? Can you be sure they aren't just using you to get to Cyrodiil?"

"But…but…you're Altmer…how can you speak against the Thalmor?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Who says I am speaking against them? And what if I was. Surely, you must know that not all in Summerset support the Thalmor. Just as not all in Valenwood do." Zeno was treading a fine line, but he was gambling the shopkeeper did not support the Thalmor.

His gamble paid off. Though the shopkeeper was very cautious in his response. "I have heard there are some who may not fully embrace the Thalmor. There may be others who might even wish them gone, but it's just rumors, mind you."

"Of course," Zeno replied. "Speaking of rumors…"

"Rumor has it, that the Ambassador has just returned, and he was not happy. I fear those dark clouds my gather sooner than anticipated."

It was time for Zeno to be more direct. "Will the Thalmor launch an invasion into the Empire?" he asked.

The shopkeeper seemed unphased by the direct question. "Why would the Gray Fox concern himself with military matters?"

"Simply put," Zeno replied, "War is bad for business. With cross border trading cut off and increased patrols on both sides, smuggling is out of the question, even sharing information can be difficult. It seems preventing it is now out of the question, so the best course of action would be ensuring it comes to a quick conclusion, would it not?"

The shopkeeper agreed. A good portion of his income came from his dealings with the Gray Fox, be it information or goods, legal and otherwise.

"So what would you like me to do?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Same thing you've always done," Zeno observed, "keep your eyes and ears open. Share what you've learned. I'll be your main contact for now."

"Well, what I can tell you know is that the Thalmor have an entire division garrisoned in this city, with another division split up into smaller camps in the immediate area. Word is they have a third division down near Silvernar. They have a few divisions in Elsweyr too. Things could get real ugly real quick."

Zeno was quiet, absorbing what the shopkeeper was saying. When he was finished he remained silent for a moment before speaking, "I believe I will be a frequent customer of yours, as well as the tavern next door. I won't always want to chat, sometimes simply to browse, others to sell, and others to buy. Now, if you would excuse me, I have business to attend to."

"It's nice to have a new customer, especially one that will be a regular," the shopkeeper replied. "I'll show you out."

 _The Palace, Arenthia_

Niryi was sitting at the table on the dais, where a throne would normally be. The Administrator eschewed the throne and ornaments, but he enjoyed sitting and working in an area where he was literally higher than everyone else. His work was interrupted when Zeno entered the hall.

"May I approach, my lord?" he asked.

Niryi motioned for him to do so and Zeno took a seat at the table. Once he was seated, Niryi addressed him, "It seems your information on Legion movements panned out. It also makes sense that if the Emperor is the Listener, the Dark Brotherhood would not assassinate him. Pity, that worked out so well with his predecessor."

Zeno smiled slightly, but said nothing.

"Tell me, Zeno, how things went down the second time." Niryi instructed

"Gavurus was a fool," Zeno stated. "Last time, we sent Motierre to negotiate with the Dark Brotherhood directly. This time, Gavurus insisted on performing the Black Sacrament. He was overconfident and arrogant and that was his undoing."

"Gavurus was expendable," Niryi replied. "It was a marriage of convenience, nothing more. Still, if Martin Septim, as he now styles himself, truly is the Listener for the Dark Brotherhood, that will give us a major propaganda victory."

"To that end," Zeno added, "There is more. Apparently, the grand emperor is also the Gray Fox."

"Bah! The Gray Fox is a myth! Something the Imperials use to scare their children."

Zeno sighed. "Yes, the Gray Fox is a myth. However, the master of the Thieves' Guild has been using that title for centuries to keep that myth alive. Our dear Martin Septim _is_ that Guildmaster."

"How?" Niryi asked. "He only just arrived in Cyrodiil."

"Ah, but no. He entered Skyrim from Cyrodiil, where he was captured by the legion and about to be executed. Word is, it was his head on the block when the dragon attacked Helgen. So you see, my dear Niryi, it is quite possible."

Niryi, though for a moment. "I'll need to consider this. You've done us a great service. You are dismissed."

* * *

 **First Drop**

In the hills of Cyrodiil, just outside of Leyawiin and near the border with Elsweyr, a legion patrol was scouting the area. The small group came upon a stump that looked slightly out of place.

"That's it," one of them said.

Another went over to inspect and sure enough, it was hollowed up. There as a small lockbox inside it which held the imperial seal.

The patrol returned to their camp and handed over the box to the camp commander. The camp commander quickly dispatched it to his Cohort Tribune. The Tribune, in turn, promptly left for Imperial City where he turned the package over to his commanding general.

 _War room, White Gold Tower_

Martin was in the war room when the Tribune arrived. The room was a little less Spartan now. It had a large table in the middle, with several smaller tables and chests along the walls. Large maps of the continent and each province adorned the walls, and some of the tables held smaller maps.

Lydia, Hadvar and Tullius were with him at the moment. They were awaiting General Jonna. Bad news arrived shortly after the Tribune arrived.

General Jonna's aid didn't waste any time. "The General is gravely ill, my Liege."

"Take me to him," Martin commanded.

The Legate lead the way. Martin and Tullius followed him all the way to the Nobles District* where General Jonna had his house.

The Generals house was large, as was befitting his status, but it was not as ornate. The lower level rooms had tables and display cases that held artifacts from his various campaigns. There were also some mannequins outfitted with the various types of Imperial Legion Armor that he had worn over the many years of his service.

The group moved through the lower level, and up the stairs to the General's bedroom. Jonna was lying under the covers and a healer was seated next to him.

"My liege, I regret my current condition," Jonna said.

"What's wrong, General?" Martin asked.

"What's wrong? I'm old." Jonna half chuckled, half coughed.

"What's the prognosis?" Tullius asked the healer.

"I can help with his current malady, but I would think his field days are over." The healer replied.

"May I have the room, please," Martin requested. Everyone except Tullius left. "Jonna, you have served this empire more than anyone could have asked. By all rights you have earned a comfortable retirement, but with another Thalmor war approaching, I really need your expertise, knowledge and experience."

"My liege," Jonna replied, "it is always an honor to serve, but fighting wars is a young man's game. I'm afraid the healer is right. My days of leading men on the field of battle have long since passed. General Tullius here is very capable and would be an excellent leader for the first legion in my stead."

Martin nodded and thought for a moment before responding. "General, I have full confidence in Tullius, and your endorsement speaks volumes. Perhaps there is a way for you to serve still, without the strain of travel and field life. We need a singular head for all over our legions, someone to coordinate and to advise. Would you be willing to fill this roll? I would name you Praetor of the Imperial Legion. I do not require an answer now. Please, think on it while you recover. We'll talk when you are back on your feet."

"I'm honored at such a request, my liege. Thank you."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Thank you all for your continued support and for helping me with typos that I have missed. I do my best to proof each chapter before I post, but sometimes I miss things. If you notice something, please do not hesitate to send me a message and I will fix it as quickly as I can. I am still collecting votes on what to do with Delphine. Message me your opinion: She she be redeemed? Punished? Allowed to retire gracefully? Let me know...the option with most votes will be incorporated into the next chapter of the story.


	8. Chapter 7 - Magical Matters

**Defense Plans  
** _War Room, Imperial Palace_

Martin was meeting with all his generals, except Jonna, who was still recovering. Once they were all seated around the main table, he got right to the point.

"As you all are aware, the Thalmor are marshalling their forces to invade The Empire. Their Ambassador left here under less than ideal conditions…"

"After you threw him against a wall, from what I hear," General Blackmane interrupted.

"Excuse me, General, I am speaking," Martin said sternly. "Yes, the diplomatic maneuvering got heated, descended into name calling and I used my Thu'um to deliver a message. Granted, not my best moment, but the Thalmor were gearing up for war for some time. It was not a matter of if, but of when."

Martin paused, took a breath and continued. "The fact is, Gentlemen, the Thalmor were irked by my very coronation. The Thalmor invaded Skyrim and attacked a company of our Legionnaires just outside of Skyhaven Temple. I believe that battle was a test. They believe they won that test and they believe we are weak. We are going to deploy our legions and as soon as they cross the border we are going to chase them all the way back to the Summerset Isles."

"Sire, if I may, what then?" General Whitestone asked.

"I have special plans for Summerset," was all Martin would say. "For now," he continued, "Let's discuss our plans. Our intelligence indicates they have two division in and around Arenthia, with a third down near Silvernar. We can take Arenthia with one Legion, but will need a second for our push into the jungle. We'll also need to adjust the make-up of our legions. If I'm not mistaken, each Legion is currently made up of ten cohorts, three heavy infantry, two light infantry, two archers, two cavalry and one magic."

General Laudis nodded in response and then added, "Calvary and archers will do little good in the Jungle areas. Calvary will be great for defending the Colovian hills and archers will be great for defending the Gold Coast. Mages can be spread out accordingly."

"There is a slight issue with the mages, my Liege," General Whitestone cut in.

"What is it?" Martin asked.

"Well, sire," Whitestone replied, "historically, the Shadow Legion has provided battlemages and healers. The Mages Guild provided the mages to the Shadow Legion. Once the Mages Guild disbanded, we had to rely on the 'generosity' of the Synod and the College of Whispers. Well, they've stopped being generous."

"I see." Martin observed. "Well, I am meeting with the three main magic schools of the empire. My intention is to re-establish the mages guild. That should help. For now, fill out he first and second legion. We have enough for those at least?"

"Yes, sire. It will be done."

"Thank you. The make-up of the first legion will not change. The second legion will trade their cavalry cohorts for light infantry with the third legion. General Laudis, you will command the Third Legion. Station your troops between Skingrad and Imperial City. You will provide backup where needed. General Blackmane, you will command the Fourth Legion. Station your troops north of Riverhold. Do not let the Thalmor cross into Cyrodiil. General Whitesone, you and your Second Legion will camp east of Anvil. Be prepared to support the First Legion, now commanded by General Tullius. Finally, General Aerin will command the Fifth Legion. Keep your troops near Leyawiin and patrol the hills. Any questions?"

"What of General Jonna?" Whitestone asked.

"I have asked Jonna to serve as Praetor, head of all the Legions. He will be my senior advisor on military matters and part of my council of advisors. All of you will report to him, if he accepts. He has done a tremendous service for our Empire and I have left the choice solely with him. It is my hope he will accept, but I must wait for him to recover."

"Thank you, sire," Whitestone replied. "If I may, what of my archers when we chase the Thalmor into the forests of Valenwood?"

"You can leave your archers behind to defend Arenthia and supplement your Legion with infantry from the First Legion." Martin instructed.

Both Whitestone and Tullius nodded.

"Gentlemen, General Tullius and I will lead the First Legion into Valenwood once the Thalmor attack. Our goal is 1) the elimination of the Thalmor Divisions and 2) to capture and hold the city of Arenthia." Martin explained.

"Sire, what of Elsweyr?" General Blackmane asked.

"Once we have secured a foothold in Valenwood, we'll move to take and hold Riverhold. For now, however, your mission is to prevent any Thalmor incursions into Cyrodiil. You must hold the line, General. Understood?"

Blackmane nodded in response.

"The same goes for General Aerin. Once we secure Arenthia and the surrounding area, the threat to Anvil should be low enough to risk bringing the Second Legion into Valenwood. Gentlemen, I don't need to tell the importance of what is about to occur. The last time we fought the Thalmor it was nearly the end of the Empire. That remains their goal. Our goal is to chase them back to the Summerset Isles and secure both Valenwood and Elsweyr. Many Bosmer do not support the Thalmor, even after the purge, so if we are careful, we could be welcome as liberators. Still, we must proceed as invaders and we must not let any fighting to occur on our soil. The only way to eliminate the Thalmor threat is to eliminate the Thalmor. So long as the Aldmeri Dominion exists, the Empire is in danger. I have no doubt that we will be victorious. It will not be quick and it will not be easy, but we will restore the Empire to its former glory and we will eliminate the Aldmeri Dominion. You all have your assignments and your orders, Gentlemen. I expect no less than your full commitment. See you on the other side."

* * *

 **The Mages Guild Reborn**

The next day, Martin was meeting with Nirya from the Collage of Winterhold, Surius Terek from the College of Whispers, Plautius Vantus from the Synod and his Imperial Battlemage, Rex Lornus. The atmosphere was charged before the meeting even began.

"Lady, Gentlemen, thank you all for coming," Martin began. "I have gathered you all together to share news that impacts everyone at this table. First, however, I have a matter of concern that I would like to discuss. It seems our Imperial Legion has a shortage of battlemages and healers. I believe both of your colleges have been sent the appropriate requests for recruits from the Shadow Legion."

"Bah! We won't support your warmongering." Surius sneered. "We are for the peaceful exploration of knowledge."

"Warmongering?" Martin replied. "The Thalmor are seeking to wipe the Empire off of Tamriel. Do you really think they will support your peaceful exploration?"

"Please. We survived the last so called Great War. We'll survive the next. We're untouchable," Surius bragged.

"I could commandeer your students. Impress your mages into service." Martin said.

"You can't do that!" Surius exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Martin looked at him. "I am Tamriel's Emperor. I am the only one who can do that."

"Wait, I know you," Plautius said. "You are the mage who ruined our research at Mzulft. We spent months preparing for that expedition and you sabotaged all of our efforts!"

"Excuse me?" Martin said again. This meeting was not going well. "Your mages were killed by the denizens in Mzulft. I saved Paratus' life. He repayed me by lying to me and launch all sorts of false accusation in order to cover his own ineptitude."

Plautius scoffed at the notion. "We had everything under control. It was your own hoarding of magical devices, one with the Thalmor nearly got control of, if memory serves, that caused our research to be in vain. Lives lost in vain."

Martin could see he was getting nowhere fast. "Gentlemen, Lady, I will be issuing a charter for a new Guild of Mages. You all have the opportunity to participate."

"And why, pray tell, would we choose to participate?" Suruis asked.

Martin paused, looked at both of the borderline hostile mages and then continued. "Effective _immediately_ upon the founding of the Mages Guild, all magical equipment, tomes, structures and land will become property of the Empire. I had Nirya prepare a draft charter. It is largely based on the original charter, with a few modifications. I had intended on letting you both review it and provide input, but now I will issue it as is and give you the choice of whether or not you and your respective organizations would like to join."

Martin brought forth five copies of the new charter, handing them out to the people at the table and keeping one for himself:

* * *

 **I. Purpose**

 _The Guild of Mages provides benefits to scholars of magic and established laws regarding the proper use of magic. The Guild is dedicated to the collection, preservation, and distribution of magical knowledge with an emphasis on ensuring that all citizens of Tamriel benefit from this knowledge._

 **II. Authority**

 _The Guild of Mages was established on Summerset Isle in the year 230 of the Second Era by Vanus Galerion and Rilis XII. It was later confirmed by the "Guilds Act" of Potentate Versidue-Shaie. It was disbanded in the tenth year of the Fourth Era by Emperor Titus Mede. In the year 202 of the fourth Era, Emperor Martin Septim II, the Last Dragonborn, re-established the Guild of Mages._

 **III. Structure**

 _1\. The Mages guild shall be led by an Arch-mage, appointed by the Emperor and confirmed by the council of mages._  
 _2\. The council of mages shall be composed of four Master-Wizards and the Arch-mage._  
 _3\. Each province shall have an overseer who is at least Wizard Rank. The Overseer will also be the guild steward of the hall in the province capital._  
 _4\. Each guild hall shall have a steward who is at least Warlock Rank._

 **IV. Rules and Procedures**

 _1\. Magic is the primary role of the Guild. The study of magic and the sharing of knowledge shall take priority in this guild. Members who put their personal pursuits (political, magical or otherwise, determined by the discretion of the Arch-mage) ahead of the guild will be disciplined._  
 _2\. Crimes against fellow members of the Guild are treated with the harshest discipline. Whether a member may regain their status in the Guild is determined by the Arch-Mage._  
 _3\. Disobedience to the charter or guild superiors will be disciplined._  
 _4\. All property of a magical nature is property of the Guild of Mages. This includes, but is not limited to, structures, alchemical equipment, tomes, enchanting equipment, etc._  
 _5\. Necromancy shall be permitted to a limited extent. Mages may only use white souls in their experiments. The use of black souls is strictly prohibited and subject to discipline._  
 _6\. No experiments shall be conducted on fellow guild members without their express permission. No human experiments shall be conducted without full consent._

 **V. Membership Requirements**

 _1\. The Guild of Mages only accepts candidates of keen intelligence and dominant will._  
 _2\. Candidates must exhibit mastery in the great schools of magic: Destruction, Conjuration, Alteration, Illusion, and Restoration._  
 _3\. Candidates must also display practical knowledge of enchantments and alchemical processes._  
 _4\. Candidates must be of impeccable character. There shall be no outstanding warrants or fines due by candidate at time of admission. Prior indiscretions will not be held against candidates in right standing with the law._

 **VI. Applications for Membership**

 _Candidates must present themselves to the Steward of the Guild Hall for examination and approval._

* * *

Martin let them read it for a few minutes. Surius opened his mouth to comment, but Marin held up his hand. "No, no comments. My offer is very simple. Each of you, representing one of the colleges of magic in Tamriel, may have a seat at the Council of Mages. As such, your respective organization will become chapters of the new Mages Guild."

"Who do you think you are to dictate to us?" Surius said.

Martin kept his voice even. "I am the Arch-mage of the College of Winterhold and the Emperor. If I wanted to, I could disband your organizations. Instead I am offering you a seat on the council of the Mages Guild. The choice is yours."

"Is rule 1 really necessary?" Plautius asked.

Martin was struggling to maintain his composure. "The old mages guild failed due to internal political strife, just as much, if not more so, then from external forces. I will not let that happen again. Both of you seem more concerned with garnering favor and hoarding artifacts than you do about obtaining and sharing knowledge."

They both bristled at that. Martin continued. "You all know that what I am saying is true. We are going to centralize magical learning and exploration. Between the four organizations represented here, there is a good infrastructure already in place. I would prefer to use that infrastructure rather than be forced to start over from scratch."

"Who will be our first Archmage?" Surius asked.

"At first, I will be. Each of you will be on the council of mages. Once the integration is complete and thing have settled out, I will appoint an Arch-mage and you all will confirm him or her. It will be up to you all to determine who will be overseers, who will be guild stewards and who will replace you all on the council when you choose to retire."

Martin looked around the table. Eyes were softening. "I am serious when I tell you that political strife will not be welcome. All of you must work together for the good of the Empire. I am not simply co-opting your organizations, I am giving you the opportunity to create a new organization, one where each of you has input on how to arrange the guild, how to structure it, who to appoint. This will be Empire wide, and I don't mean the pale remnant you see now. I am going to restore all of Tamriel and each of you have the chance to shape the future of magic in our realm."

"It doesn't seem like we have much choice," Surius complained, albeit weakly. "Either take a seat on the new guild council or lose all we have."

Plautius seemed a little less unenthusiastic than Surius. "A chance to shape the guild anew. To fix everything that was wrong with the old guild. I suppose it's worth considering."

"If all of you are agreed and all of you choose to integrate your respective colleges, and all of you agree to work together to lay out the structure and operations of the Mages guild, I will have a formal document drawn up for each of us to sign." Martin said.

He looked around the table.

"I think it's a grand idea," Nirya said.

"I'm honored to be included," Lornus said.

"I'm…not opposed to the idea," Surius said.

"I suppose I'll try it for now," Plautius said.

"Great," Martin enthused. "I'll have the document drawn up and we'll have a formal signing ceremony in a few days. For now, consider the Second Guild of Mages founded in principal. Each of you will begin integration efforts. Gentlemen, this will include sending recruits to the Shadow Legion. Whether your support so call 'warmongering' or not, the Thalmor are coming and not just for conquest. They are coming to destroy us, our way of life, our institutions, our homes, our people. Please, lend your efforts to help us."

The earlier hostility seemed to vanish. Both Surius and Plautius nodded solemnly.

* * *

 **Emperor's Sword  
** _Riverwood_

Martin Septim had a very small entourage. Having sown the seeds of restoration for the Thieves' Guilds and the Mages guild, his next target was firming up the foundation for the blades. First, however, he needed a new sword. He had an idea for a very specific sword, one he wanted to craft himself. He decided to return to his roots, in a way and headed to Riverwood to see Alvor the Blacksmith.

Alvor was at the workbench, hammering away at a piece of armor. He turned when heard the commotion. It wasn't every day that the Emperor visited a small town like Riverwood, and while Martin had tried travelling incognito, he was well known in Riverwood. Alvor was big enough that he easily moved to the front of the crowd. "So, Martin now, is that what you're calling yourself?"

"Yes, Alvor, Martin Septim II. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Alvor laughed. "Not really, but you are the one who has to live with it. So you really were serious, eh? I told ya that your claim was not crazy. Them accepting ya? _That_ was crazy! HA! So what brings you back here?"

"I need a sword."

Alvor laughed even harder. "You've come all this way for a sword? Surely you have blacksmiths in the Imperial city?"

"I have a legion of blacksmiths at my disposal," Martin confirmed. "But this is a very specific, very custom sword. I will be making it myself, and I figured why not return to where it all began? I'd like to use your forge again, with your permission of course."

"You're my emperor now, you don't need my permission, but I appreciate you asking all the same. My place is your place, anything you need, my friend. The offer always stands."

Martin nodded and smiled. Then he scanned the crowd. He found who he was looking for and strode over to him. "Orgnar, good to see you."

"So, lad you style yourself emperor now, eh? How may this lowly cook help you?"

"You haven't changed a bit, have you? I'd like to rent your inn for the night."

"We got rooms, food and drink. Don't have any fancy royal food, won't be getting any neither."

"That's ok, Orgnar, just cook what you have and keep all the rooms open for us." Martin said.

Orgnar nodded and headed back inside. Martin shook his head, failed at suppressing a smile and headed over to the forge.

"Lydia, you and the rest head into the Sleeping Giant. You remember our special room?"

Lydia nodded.

"Good, show, Esbern, Hadvar and Aldis. Everyone else stays out in the main room. Food and drink won't be very good, but it's free for all of you."

Lydia smiled and lead the emperor's entourage into the inn.

Martin went to the forge to work on his sword. He took out his dragon bones, ebony ingots, gold ingots and a few gems. He got straight to work. Over the next several hours, he crafted himself a very special dragonbone sword. He started with the base sword, then he overlaid the ebony with gold.

He set in a diamond on the center of the crossguard, on each side. For the pommel, he used the exquisite sapphire he got from, well, Sapphire. He rounded out the pommel with ebony overlaid with gold. The sword was a sight. It was white and gold. When it was finished, he took it to the grindstone to sharpen it up, and then he showed it to Alvor.

Alvor was quite impressed. "You've come a long way from iron daggers and hide helmets." He balanced the sword in his hand and then took a few swings. "Weighted correctly, well balanced, even with the extras. Looks like it will do a fair amount of damage. This is a sword fit for an emperor, alright."

* * *

 **The Sleeping Giant**

Martin entered the Sleeping Giant inn, nodded to Orgnar and went straight towards his special room. The door was closed, so he opened it, went through and then closed it again behind him. He was a little disappointed that the secret entrance was left wide open. He was sure to close the false backing after he went through.

He descended the stairs to find Esbern, Lydia, Aldis and Hadvar seated around the table. "Please make sure the false backing is closed when you are down here. Granted, there doesn't seem to be much of a risk in this town, but it's still best not to take any chances."

They all nodded in response.

"Good," Martin began as he took a seat. "The reason why I brought you all up hear, is not just to watch me make a sword. I would like to discuss expanding the blades footprint. Cloud Ruler Temple has lied in ruins for decades now. My plan was for Hadvar to oversee its rebuilding, but with the current situation, Hadvar is needed in Cyrodiil and Valenwood."

"Excuse me, my liege," Esbern interjected, "but what good is expanding our footprint, if we don't have the people to fill it out?"

Martin smiled. The old man was wise as ever. "I'll actually be getting to that in a moment, Esbern. Please bear with me for a little bit."

Esbern nodded and Martin continued. "As I was saying, the construction efforts are going to be delayed, but there is no reason we cannot start preparations. Aldis, I would like you to oversee the preparations."

"Yes, sire." Aldis nodded.

"Officially, you will be stationed in Solitude, as General Rikke's aid/deputy. Unofficially, you will be in command of Skyhaven Temple. Your mission is to clear out Helgen of bandits and then to rebuild and fortify the town. This room can been your command post for that effort, if you'd like. It's closer than either Solitude or Skyhaven Temple. Feel free to use legion resources to aid in the restoration of Helgen, but once it is complete, while it will officially be a legion fort, I would like you to ensure that only those legionnaires who are members of the blades are assigned there."

"Sire, what about during its construction? I'll need more soldiers than there are blades for that effort." Aldis noted.

"Use any Imperial Legion personnel or resources that are necessary for construction," Martin replied. "Once construction is complete, ensure that only blades are garrisoned there. The fort will double as a supply depot for resources and materials for the rebuilding of Cloud Ruler Temple. I want you to slowly purchase and store whatever is needed for that effort. That won't happen until after the Thalmor are defeated, but I want to ensure we are ready. As far as personnel, you know the soldiers here better than any of us. If you feel any of them would make a good addition to the blades, then feel free to recruit them. I trust your judgement, but please be discrete and cautious."

Aldis nodded in understanding.

Martin turned to Esbern, "Esbern, there are a fair number of priests of Talos, especially here in Skyrim. They've largely operated underground, but they are out there."

"I am aware, sire," Esbern responded. "I have been contacted by a few. Some are cautious, some are optimistic, some are flat out distrustful."

"That is to be expected," Martin confirmed. "Please reach out to them. I think all of them should be given the position of high priest of Talos, due to their dedication and unwavering service in the face of danger and persecution. They will, at the very least, be inducted into the blades. Have those you think are fit for the task go out and proselytize. Re-establishing the order is in your capable hands. We can discuss who go into the blades and who remain priests at a later date, but I trust you with recruitment and establishment of the order."

Esbern nodded.

Martin turned towards Lydia. "Lydia, you are in charge of my personal guard. A fitting position for my first housecarl." They both smiled. Martin continued, "You will be with me in each battle we fight, but I don't want you engaging the enemy. Instead, I would like for you to watch the soldiers as they fight. Observe them for the qualities that would be fitting for the emperor's personal guard. Not just fierceness in battle, but those who fight with honor, those who show loyalty to their comrades, those who refuse to retreat in the face of danger. Right now, you alone are my personal guard. I'd like for you to establish something a little more suitable and appropriate."

Lydia nodded.

Martin addressed the entire group. "Thank you, everyone. I'm trusting each of you to establish and expand your own divisions within the Blades. Our numbers are few right now, but we will grow. As our empire expands, so will our legions. As our legions expand, so will our order. We're not just warriors though, but priests, scholars and spies. Still, I cannot do any of this with each of you, and I want you each to know that I am grateful."

"I am grateful for the opportunity, sire." Esbern said. "and, if I may be so bold, have you given any thought to the intelligence division?"

"You still think Delphine should be permitted to participate?" Martin asked. "Even after what she did?"

"I think you should talk to her, my liege. She is partly responsible for my rescue and she did assist you when you needed it."

Martin sighed. "Very well. Bring her back to the Imperial Palace. I will talk to her, but that is all I can promise at the moment."

Esbern bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, sire."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** First, full disclosure. I took the Mage's Guild Charter from Oblivion and made some slight modifications, so I cannot claim sole credit. In my mind, it makes sense that they would use an established document rather than start from scratch, so I figured it fit in context. Second, the votes are in! Thank you everyone who contributed. We'll find out Delphine's fate in the next chapter. Third, another request from you all. What do you think the next war between the Aldmeri Dominion and the Empire should be called? Message me your thoughts and ideas. I'll choose the best one and give props to the person who came up with the name. Finally, this chapter is the end of the first part of the story. The next few chapters will focus on the war itself. We'll revisit some familiar places :). Thank you all for your support and encouragement. As always, if you notice anything amiss, typos, lore issues, etc, please feel free to message me and let me know. I will fix things as soon as I can. If you'd like to be a Beta Reader, send me a message and let me know. Thanks!


	9. INTERLUDE - Martin Septim II

**Author's Note** : I am still working on the next chapter. In the meantime, here are two books written about Emperor Martin Septim II. In an effort to be fair and balanced, I present two opposing views. I hope you enjoy them! I'm still looking for names of the coming war. Let me know your thoughts on the suggestions so far, or send me your own ideas :)

* * *

 **Dragonborn or Usurper?  
** By Viarmo Ancano  
5E 147

 _He rode in to the Imperial City with a huge army behind him. He was bent on conquest, not through force, but through deception._

 _His claims were grand, but so was his power. Understand, dear reader, I make no argument against the power and cunning of the so called Last Dragonborn, but I intend to present to you proof that he was no better than Titus Mede._

 _Little is known of Emperor Martin Septim II before he assumed power. Different accounts show him as leading different guilds in Skyrim before he made his claims. What we do know is that he joined the Imperial Legion in Skyrim and played a minor part in ending the Stormcloak Rebellion._

 _Is it just coincidence that Titus Mede II was assassinated, shortly before Martin, as he came to be known, made his grandiose claim?_

 _Did Emperor Martin Septim II ever possess the Amulet of Kings or re-light the Dragonfires?_

 _While some will says that claims of Martin being the Listener were debunked, I say that was just propaganda used to support his illicit claims._

 _What proof did Martin show of his status? Some eyewitnesses would tell you he could breathe fire or through people across the room with just his voice, but could not a skilled mage do the very same?_

 _Reports from both sides of the Second Thalmor War [Editor's note: Some historians refer to this as the Dovakiin War, while others refer to it as part of the Reunification Wars. Historians have yet to agree on what to call the conflict] indicate that Dragons were commanded by him. Many have used this as proof of his status, but skilled conjurers can command all sorts of fearsome creatures, Atronachs, Dremora, why not Dragons as well?_

 _All these claims and supposed accounts are contradicted by one glaring fact. One fact, that is proof all on its own that Emperor Martin Septim II was no Dragonborn._

 _Tiber Septim, who later became Talos was a mighty warrior, a true dragonborn, who united Tamriel and ruled over its golden age. At the end of his life, Tiber Septim underwent apotheosis, becoming Talos._

 _Tell me, dear reader. Where are the stories of Martin becoming the tenth divine? Surely, if he were a Dragonborn, one as great as Tiber Septim, he would have undergone apotheosis as well? That fact that he did not proves handily that Martin Septim II, while a great and powerful mage, was no Dragonborn._

 _I rest my case._

* * *

 **Tamriel's Savior  
** By Lorellius Casius  
5E 151

 _It never ceases to amaze, the more distant we move from historic events, the more quick we are to forget._

 _Emperor Martin Septim II, led a selfless life, always in service to Tamriel. Where the Second Interregnum saw Tamriel splinter and fall, Martin Septim II brought about unification and renewal. Yet, as the years pass since his death, some begin to question and doubt his greatness._

 _Let us review the great accounts of his life, with fact, with evidence instead of conjecture and doubt._

 _Granted, we know almost nothing about the man before he appeared in Skyrim. The Thalmor would tell you he was a criminal about to be executed, but they would also tell you that he was the Listener for the Dark Brotherhood and even the Gray Fox! Imagine!_

 _What we do know is that shortly after arriving in he joined the Imperial Legion. He so impressed General Tullius that he quickly rose through the ranks. He single handedly saved the city of Whiterun and he himself slew the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion! If not for Martin Septim II, the rebellion would have lasted far longer and been far more bloody._

 _Multiple contemporary accounts prove that Martin Septim II travelled to Sovngarde and slew Alduin, the world eater. Many today dismiss those accounts as no living person has ever entered Sovngarde. What they cannot dismiss is that Alduin was no more._

 _Records show, that soon after the rebellion in Skryim was put down, Martin Septim II travelled to Imperial City. Not in force as some have claimed, but with great pomp and fanfare. He appeared before the High Council and made his claim to the throne. A claim based on his being Dragonborn. A claim which he showed proof to the council, proof the council accepted. They accept his claim and crowned him Emperor._

 _Soon after, the Thalmor declared war on the Empire again. This, my friend, is where we find the true proof. If the Emperor's mortal enemies make the same admissions as his supporters would that not lend credence to such?_

 _Even the Thalmor were forced to admit that, using his voice, Martin Septim II could call out to dragons and command them on the field of battle. Even the Thalmor were forced to admit, that, using his voice, Martin Septim II could call storm clouds to gather and bring down lightening from the sky. Even the Thalmor were forced to admit that, using his voice, Martin Septim II could level entire squads of their soldiers._

 _With all the contemporary accounts, all the eye witnesses, all the abundance of proof, how could anyone ever doubt that Emperor Martin Septim II was anything other than Tamriel's true Emperor and the Savior of Tamriel?_


	10. Chapter 8 - Delphine's Fate

**Morrowind Negotiations**

Martin Septim now had a proper reception chamber. While he preferred things to be a little less formal, there were times where formality was needed. This was one of those times. The room was decorated in a manner fitting for royalty: purple carpets with gold lining, banners along the walls, ornate furniture. There was an ornate table in the middle of the room, with equally ornate chairs. Other tables lined the walls.

These tables currently had varieties of wine, as well as water. There was also an array of food, some local, some specifically from Morrowind, in order to make his guest feel more welcome.

Martin stood as the page announced his visitor. "My liege, I present to you First Councilor Lleril Morvayn of Morrowind."

"Councilor Morvayn," Martin bowed his head slightly.

Lleril repeated the gesture. "So, it's Martin, now, is it? You know, when I heard the illustrious Dragonborn was making a claim to the throne, I couldn't believe it. When I heard the Dragonborn was crowned Emperor, I still couldn't believe it. Then I received your invitation, and I _still_ couldn't believe it. You've gone from being an influential member of my humble community to Emperor of Tamriel. How may I be of service?"

"I have a few ideas," Martin admitted, "but first, perhaps some refreshments?"

Lleril smiled in appreciation, but turned down the refreshments. Martin motioned to the table and the both sat.

"Before we start," Lleril began, "I think it's only fair that I tell you up front that the extent of my influence is-"

"-is growing now that the ebony mines are reopen." Martin interrupted with a smile. "Rumor has it that you are no longer dipping into your personal coffers to keep the city fed. Rumor also seems to indicate that you have the ear of Varvur Sarethi."

"Having his ear is one thing," Lleril said in admission. "Getting him to listen? That's another story. Councilor Sarethi may be the most important dunmer in Morrowind, but he is also old and set in his ways."

"Well, having the ear of the Emperor of Tamriel may give a little more weight to your words," Martin said.

Councilor Morvayn seemed a little surprised at that statement, but he recovered quickly.

"What I have to propose may seem a little odious some in Morrowind, given the recent history," Martin clarified.

"What, exactly, are you proposing?"

"I would like to integrate parts of the Redoran Guard into the Imperial Legion."

Councilor Morvayn looked surprised, again, only this time he didn't recover quite so quickly. "It's a good thing I passed on those refreshments, I think I would have just choked. I may be kicked off the Redoran Council for suggesting such a thing."

"I realize the empire has not treated the dunmer very well-"

"Not treated us well?" Lleril interrupted the emperor. "The empire abandoned us after the Oblivion Crisis. They abandoned us when the Red Mountain erupted. They abandoned us when the Argonians invaded. Need I go on?"

Martin was prepared for this. "Councilor…Lleril…I know full well how the Mede dynasty treated the Dunmer. The Mede dynasty all but destroyed the empire. It's only a pale shadow of what it once was. I am trying to restore what they ruined. Not just in territory, but in people and in relationships. You know me. You know what I've done for Raven Rock. You know what I've done for you personally. I am not a Mede. I am Dragonborn and I am a man of my word. I believe I have already proven myself to you."

Lleril Morvayn took a breath and nodded. "Of course. I owe you my life, but the council, while they have heard of your exploits, may not be able to differentiate you from the Medes. They see the Empire and they see Morrowind."

"What if our goals were more aligned?" Martin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Martin explained, "the Red Guard has become a formidable force. However, there are still part of Morrowind that have yet to be reclaimed or rebuilt, both on the mainland and on the Island."

"It's just a matter of time, before we reclaim what is rightfully ours," Lleril said proudly.

"I believe you," Martin replied. "I also believe that time could come much quicker with the Imperial Legion supporting you."

Lleril nodded slowly. He was starting to understand.

"When I tell you I am trying to restore the Empire, I mean it," Martin continued. "The Aldmeri Dominion is not supported by all Altmer or Bosmer. The dominion wants to rule all of Tamriel, and another war with them was bound to occur. However, I have already made strides in reuniting with Hammerfell. Once the Aldmeri Dominion is defeated, I will turn my attention to Black Marsh. I am sure your people would like to assist in that regard. I am also sure that the border could move a little bit to the south. What if Stormhold and Thorn were Dunmer cities?"

Lleril's eyes lit up. There had been talk on the council about taking some of the Argonian territory, but they were still divided over the issue. With Imperial support, especially a strengthened Empire, that could be a reality. "And for this, you would want our assistance against the Aldmeri Dominion? I think we can make a case for assisting the Legion, but integrating? I'm not sure."

Martin thought about Lleril's response for a moment before speaking. "Fair enough. What if I simply asked for the assistance of the Redoran Guard in fighting the Thalmor? Then I would return the favor by having the Imperial Legion assist you in reclaiming territory. Possibly even taking a little bit more in reparations."

Lleril smiled. "That would be something I might get some support for. I cannot make any promises, but I do think that at least gives us a better starting position. I'll head up and begin talks, if you have nothing else?"

"Actually," Martin said. "There is one more thing."

"Yes, my liege?"

"There is a Bosmer somewhere in Morrowind. He went by the name Malborn. He used to work for the Thalmor, until he helped me out a great deal. As a result of that help, his life was in danger and he fled. First to Windhelm in Skyrim, but then, I escorted him to the border of Morrowind and he disappeared. I owe my life to Malborn, and while I believe I repaid the debt I owe, I'd like to offer him the opportunity to return to his homeland."

"One Bosmer in all of Morrowind? You realize what that would be like," Lleril observed.

"Yes, it will be very difficult. Especially when this particular Bosmer thinks everyone is out to get him." Martin agreed. "However, this particular Bosmer could be very important. He could mean the difference between being seen as a liberator or a conqueror."

Lleril sighed. "Well, again, I cannot make any promises, but I will see what I can do."

"That's all I ask. Thank you."

"Of course, my liege. Is there anything else?"

Martin shook his head. "Nothing else right now. Thank you, Lleril, and good luck."

* * *

 **Propaganda  
** _Palace, Arenthia_

Niryi and Zeno were discussing the latest information. "They simply do not have the manpower for a prolonged conflict, and what they do have is spread dangerously thin." Zeno pointed out.

"So we lure them in to a protracted siege and wear them down?" Niryi asked.

"Surely you have the means to bypass any siege attempt." Zeno observed.

Niryi demurred for a moment, then admitted, "We do have tunnels that could be used to bring in necessary supplies, should they be needed. However, we are also fairly well stocked for a protracted siege of the city. That will give you the time you need to undercut the Emperor's reputation."

"And how am I to do that?" Zeno asked.

"Head back to Imperial City. Resume your position on the council. Use your position to spread information. You have connections, use them." Niryi was very direct.

"The Emperor has seen to it that my return would be problematic at best. Not to mention your own guards and the Thalmor soldiers may prevent my return." Zeno mused.

"The latter I can help with. You will leave at night, using one of the tunnels out of the city. My own guards will not hinder you. I doubt you'll have any trouble with the Thalmor soldiers. As for the former, you are resourceful. I trust you'll find a way." Niryi pointed out.

Zeno sighed. "Very well. I'll do as you ask, but when this is done…"

"Yes, yes…you will have a place in my administration, and an allowance. You will be fully compensated for your assistance to the Aldmeri Dominion." Niryi interrupted dismissively.

"When do I leave?"

"It would be best if you left before hostilities started. I imagine crossing the border will be nigh impossible once that happens. When you are ready, I will have one of my people show you the way out of the city so that you may leave unmolested."

* * *

 **Council**

Martin was in what came to be known as the "War Room" in the palace. He was meeting with his council of advisers, which at this point consisted of his battlemage, Lornus and his new Praetor, Jonna. Esbern was also there, though his position was not official. Lydia was there as well, as she was never far from her Thane/Emperor.

Jonna had recovered from his recent illness and was glad to server his new Emperor, though not entirely pleased with his current plan. "My liege, please, reconsider the number of legions you take into Valenwood." The Praetor's tone was insisted, but respectful.

Martin was thoughtful. He did not want to dismiss the valuable advice he received, but he knew that having only one legion would work towards his advantage. Finally, he decided on a compromise. "How about this, Praetor Jonna," he said, using the full title out of admiration, "General Whitestone's Legion will be guarding against an attempted incursion across the river, or along the Gold Coast. What if we split his legion, had half visible and prepared to repel any invasion and half closer to Valenwood, ready to support either the troops taking Arenthia or any attempt at a landing near Anvil. General Laudis will also have his legion standing by to assist wherever needed."

Jonna wanted to push for more, but Martin held up his hand. "Hear me out, please. The Thalmor are arrogant and over-confident. They already believe they can defeat us. If I show up with only one Legion, they will likely be brash and make mistakes. Plus, I fully intend on some special allies showing up to assist us."

"And what of the city itself?" Jonna was not quite ready to give up just yet.

"Once we defeat the Thalmor in the field and approach the city, we will be joined by the Second Legion to take and hold it. The Third Legion can also move down and provide backup, if needed." Martin explained.

Jonna thought for a moment, rubbing his chin as he did so. "Three legions should be enough for a foothold in Valenwood. I'd prefer you start with all three, but perhaps keeping them spread out in the beginning and moving in as needed would be better. I am a little concerned that we are spread too thin. However, preventing a retaliatory incursion would be a wise thing to do. I do believe that the Thalmor will try to invade at multiple points. After all, that is what I would do. What of magic support?"

Lornus spoke up. "My Liege, the Mages Guild stands ready to support as needed. We have filled out the first three Legions and have more ready to defend the Imperial City, or be dispatched to backup any legion that requires it.

Martin was surprised. "That's a lot of result in a short time. How did you-"

"Convince the rest of the council?" Lornus interrupted. "Once word got out that the Thalmor would be invading any day now, their survival instincts kicked in." Lornus smiled.

Martin smiled as well. "Good. Good. Thank you, Lornus." He then addressed both the Battlemage and the Praetor. "Both of you will stay here and coordinate offensive efforts. I will lead from the field. Jonna, please work on conscripting enough troops for another legion or two, if you can. I realize it's a tall order, but we barely have enough to carry us now and once the fighting starts in earnest, we will need many replacements, so please do the best that you can and see how many more troops we can muster."

Jonna nodded.

"Lornus, please work with Jonna and ensure our legions have the proper support wherever it is needed."

Lornus nodded.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Lydia will be with me. Esbern will stay back on special assignment. The next few weeks will be rough, but we'll get through it. This is just the beginning. I have no doubt we will be victorious over the Aldmeri Dominion. Once we have reclaimed that land and her people, we will set our sights on the other territories that have rebelled, and eventually all Tamriel will be reunited."

* * *

 **Odahviing Returns**

Martin was outside, at the very top of the White Gold tower. It was his favorite place, since returning to Cyrodiil. The view was nothing short of spectacular during the day, and at night, it was as if you could see every star in the sky.

A platform had been built over the parapets on the south side of the tower. It appeared to be sturdy in construction. Martin was about to find out just how sturdy. He places went to the north side of the tower, place his hands on the stone, leaned forward and let loose with his thu'um: Od…Ah… _VIIG_!

He waited a short while, before he hear the roars of not just one, but three different dragons.

Odaviing arrived, circled the tower, eyed the platform warily, and circled the tower again before landing on the platform. The wood creaked under the weight of the dragon, but the platform held.

The other two dragons hovered, one on either side of the Odahviing. One of them let loose a blast of fire. It hit Martin and staggered him briefly, but he recovered quickly.

"Krosis-" Odahviing began, but Martin held up a hand, faced the dragon and let loose.

"YOL!" A small burst of flames hit the dragon square in the face. The dragon roared in approval. Martin turned toward the other dragon and repeated the gesture. It, too, roared in approval of Martin's thu'um.

"They have tasted your thu'um and will fight by your side, Dovakiin," Odahviing said.

"That is good to know," Martin replied, "for war is upon us. Now, to our agreement. I've made no secret that I aim to reunite all of Tamriel. In the southwest there is a large island along with a second smaller island, surrounded by several smaller islanders. We call them the Summerset Isles. The large island is for you and your kind."

"You have honor and wisdom, Dovakiin. The climate may not be suitable for many of my kind, but I am sure there are those who will relish in having a land to call home. What of the current residents of these island?"

"They will either relocate, or go about their lives. I am confident that man, mer and dragon can co-exist. However, if any of them do become a threat, then you may do whatever is necessary to secure your land and protect your kind," Martin replied.

Odahviing eyed Martin warily. "You would sacrifice your own kind, Dovakiin?"

"No," Martin replied. "I am honoring our agreement. As I stated, I am confident that man, mer and dragon can co-exist. However, I also recognize that not all will feel as I do. That land is your land. If man or mer are willing to live peaceably, I ask that you allow them to. They will be under my protection. However, if any should try to make war on your kind, they forfeit that protection and you are free to deal with them as is necessary."

"And if the mer happen to be your enemies, Dovakiin?"

Martin smiled. He knew the wise, old dragon would see through his ploy. "If they refuse to coexist peacefully, then you do whatever is necessary to protect you and your kind. Enemy or ally, all who are there will have a choice. Coexist, or perish. That choice I leave up to them. If they choose to perish, I leave that up to you."

Odavhiing laughed, in the way that dragons do, "I understand. I will help you, nonetheless. Is the battle upon us?"

"The enemy have mobilized," Martin replied. "My troops are moving to meet them. I appreciate your help, and if I may be so bold-"

"Boldness is never something you are short on Dovakiin," Odahviing lauged again, again, in the way that dragons do.

Martin smiled. He turned towards Lydia, who had been standing there in silent awe the entire time. "Lydia, when the time comes, please take my horse and ride out to meet the legion." Then he turned towards Odahviing. "I have one more favor to ask."

* * *

 **Delphine's Fate**

Martin was sitting in the antechamber of his own personal quarters. They were still pretty spartan, most of his personal belongings and nick-knacks were spread throughout his various houses in Skyrim. The austere nature of the room matched his mood. He was not looking forward to the conversation that he was about to have, but it was one that needed happen.

The knock on his door was right on schedule. Esbern was nothing if not punctual.

"Enter," Martin instructed

The door opened, revealing Esbern and Delphine.

Both entered and Delphine looked the Emperor over. "You've done well for yourself, Cadriel, or is it Martin now?" she said.

Martin eyed her warily. "Please, have a seat," he offered.

"Afraid to face me yourself, eh?" Delphine observed while she sat down, nodding her head to the corner where Lydia was standing.

Martin shook his head sadly. "You still think of me as your lackey, your errand boy. Before we met, you were stuck managing a dinky inn at a small village, hiding from the Thalmor. You acted put out when I asked you for the item you stole. Once I proved I am Dragonborn, you had me go to the Thalmor Embassy for some pretty dangerous espionage. During which, I discover that Esbern here was still alive. I went to Riften to get him out of the Ratway and brought him back to Riverwood, all while fighting Thalmor agents hunting me down. Then, I took both of you to Sky Haven Temple, which is not only guarded by bloodthirsty Forsworn, but would have been impossible to access without me. After which, you decided that you deserved to be Grandmaster. Then, after all I've done for you, you decided that I was to be banned from the Blades? Simply because I would not be your lackey anymore?"

"Lackey? Traitor is more like it. You betrayed-"

"Stop!" Martin interrupted Delphine. "I don't understand why you are so obstinate. You were young during the Great War. You don't fully appreciate what it was like to be a blade. You became fixated and obsessed with Dragons and forgot your true purpose. You lost your way, Delphine. In doing so, you betrayed the very order you sought to protect. How many imperial soldiers lost their lives due to your treachery? The _only_ reason you are still alive is because Esbern here plead your case. He even suggested you would be a good spymaster. I'm not sure if I'm ready to trust you with that level of responsibility yet, but the real question I have for you is this: Are you willing to serve your emperor?"

Delphine was still defiant. "I don't recognize your authority as emperor. You may be Dragonborn, but you are not fit for the office you claim to hold."

Martin's eyes hardened. He closed them and let out a sigh. When he opened them, they were more sympathetic. "Do you not realize what you are doing to yourself? Yes, the blades started out as the Dragonguard and yes, their original mission was hunting dragons, but Tiber Septim made them so much more. They became not only his personal guard, but his eyes and ears all over Tamriel. I am going to restore the blades to their former glory, and I am offering you the opportunity to be a part of it. Are you so fixated on dragons that you are too blind to see what is being proffered?"

Delphine did not respond. Silence filled the room for a few minutes, until Esbern finally spoke, "Delphine, this is what you and I have both waited many years to see, the restoration of our order. You are not only being offered the opportunity to be a part of it, but to shape it."

Delphine shook her head, "Not by forsaking our old ways, my friend. Our illustrious emperor not only refused to kill the most evil, vile dragon to ever live, he allies himself with dragons, our sworn enemies. He claims to rebuild the blades, but has destroyed our history."

Martin shook his head sadly. "I wish I could make you understand, Delphine, but you are too blinded by hate. Perhaps someday that will change, but for now, I have no choice but to officially expel you from the order. Effective immediately, all rights and privileges you experience as a member of the blades are hereby revoked."

"You can't do that!" Delphine shouted. "I AM the blades!"

It was Esbern's turn to shake his head sadly. "No, Delphine. You may have carried the torch for many years, but you lost your way. I hope someday you find it again, and I will always be here to help you, should you desire it."

"What will become of me, then?" Delphine asked.

"Normally, I would simply release you and let you carry on with life," Martin replied. "However, you have already betrayed me, the empire and the legion once. You've proven you'll throw in with the Thalmor in order to pursue your own ends. As we are about to go to war with them, in large part due to your own actions, I simply cannot run the risk of you betraying us again. You will be placed in the Imperial Prison, for at least as long as the war lasts."

"What? You can DO that!" Delphine remained defiant.

Martin sighed again. "Guards." Martin called. They were waiting outside and quickly opened his door. "Please take Delphine to the Imperial Prison. She is to remain there until I give the order otherwise, understood?"

"Yes, sire!" the guards responded as they led Delphine away.

Esbern had a sad look on his face. "I really thought she would come around. I'm not sure why she is so fixated on dragons. Still, do you think sending her to the Imperial Prison is the right thing to do?"

"Like I said, Esbern, I can't risk her betraying me or the Empire to the Thalmor again."

"Can we at least make her comfortable?" Esbern requested

"Sure," Martin replied. "See to it that she is as comfortable as possible. Whatever she needs, within reason of course."

"Thank you, sire," Esbern said. He then rose to leave and see to Delphine's needs.

Martin and Lydia were left alone in his antechamber.

"Do you think I was too hard on Delphine?" Martin asked.

Lydia demurred at first.

"Don't hold back," Martin directed. "Let me have your honest thought on the matter, please."

Lydia thought for a moment more before responding. "You stuck your neck out for Delphine a lot. She's gone from being an inn keeper on the run to being the head of a new order of Blades, and that wouldn't have happened were it not for you. How does Delphine thank you? She demands that you go kill the only dragon who has helped you in your quest to defeat Alduin, the one who's peaceful and treats you like a brother, and then she refused to help or even speak with you until you did so. Then she betrayed you to the Thalmor. Even now, after all you've done for her, Delphine acts like she holds all the cards and refuses to help you in any way. No, if anything you were too easy on her."

Martin leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh. "I just…like Esbern, I'm surprised…I just…I mean…I thought she'd come around. Where did I go wrong?"

"You've helped out a lot of people. You've made a lot of friends and a lot of allies. You've also made some enemies. Not everyone is going to see things like you do, and not everyone is going to come around to your point of view."

Martin stared at Lydia for a moment. He was surprised by her insight. He smiled at her.

Lydia smiled back. "Know this, that while you have your enemies, you have those who are willing to lay down their lives for your cause, and…for you."

"Thank you, Lydia. That…that means a lot." Martin rose from his chair and started moving towards her when there was a loud, fierce banging on his door. Martin went and opened it up and saw a messenger, out of breath.

"My Lord, the Thalmor. They're on the move."

"Very well. Dispatch messengers to each of the legions. Have the stable prepare my horses and then get yourself some food and rest." Martin commanded.

"It will be done, my Lord."

War was about to begin.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : The reactions towards Delphine were pretty strong. I used to think I was the only one who thought she was stubborn and arrogant, but apparently quite a few people feel that way as well. There may be hope for her yet, but I think sitting in prison is appropriate for her. I've received some good suggestions on what to call the war, so thank you. I'm still taking suggestions for now. When I post the next chapter, I'll list out the top three and you all can vote on it. Thanks again for the support and encouragement. As always, if you notice issues, please do not hesitate to message me and let me know. :)


End file.
